Dogs and Flowers
by gaarafan
Summary: Can a Dog Fall into a Flower? KibaIno and Other Couples.. Note: I don't own Naruto,I just barrow it for awhile.. Italic:talking to their self
1. Dogs and Flowers

My first fan fic.. I Edited it for good.. It's about Ino and Kiba and Other couples .. Hope you like it..

Dogs and Flowers

It's morning, and the sun is shinning brightly up in the sky .. The birds are singing and the wind is blowing softly when..

"KIBA!"

Kiba: hoah….(moan)

Kiba's mom: wake up you dump! (while kicking kiba out off the bed.)

Kiba: Alright , alright!

Kiba's mom: Go clean your bed.. Then go to the bathroom and get some bath.. And oh! Don't forget to brush your teeth.. Then put your high school clothes on ..It's your first day in your 4th yr high school right so be QUICK!

Kiba: I know mom.. You-

Kiba's mom: just! DO iT!

"BOINK"

Kiba: yes mom...

Kiba did what her mother told him .. He clean he's bed, get some bath , brush he's teeth, and put he's clothes on.. Then he went down stair to eat he's food and get ready to the coming ( worst) day of his life..

Kiba: Fish again..

Kiba's mom: Don't complain about that food or you will not eat until tomorroW!

Kiba:…-- (oh men..)

Kiba don't want to argue at his mother and ruin his morning in such a small thing.. So he eat the food , say good bye to Akamaru and run toward school, while his mother shouting at him..

Kiba's mom: BE GOOD AT SCHOOL and DON'T DO ANTHING!

Kiba: YES MOM! ;) (kiba told he's mom while smirking.) In your dreams!

Why did her mother told this to him? Well, Kiba is naughtygoodbadprankster, in he's school.. But even though, he has too many friends.. And Naruto is one of it.. Kiba and Naruto is best friend, and they are known by calling them, " CLASS CLOWN"..

They like doing weird thing, and making the class laugh with their pranks… One of their pranks is making kankouro angry because they put some poop in karaouri's body.. That was a really bad pranks.. All the class laugh because of that incident.. And because of that, they had a very long holiday in the Konoha Hospital.. Why? Because after that, Kankouro haunt them and do some killer moves, you know, some puppet tricks and other thing.. But they were happy because they have some vacation.. Not going to school, not doing some assignment and not making some seat work in the school (weird huh).. Ok, back to the story!

Kiba zoom in front of a gate up to he's class room.. And then he see Naruto..

Kiba: Naruto, where in the same room..

Naruto: Yeah, that's mean..

Kiba and Naruto: WERE CLASSMATE! ALRIGHT!

" OH MY GOD, my day is ruin .."

Kiba and Naruto: huh..

Naruto: Ino..

Kiba: Eh! -'-

Ino, is one of the pretty girl's in their campus.. Every boy's like her, but not Kiba and some boy's.. She have a crush on Sasuke, one of the Heartthrobs on the campus.. But Sasuke don't like her, but even though, she will do anything to get him.. Her friends are, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Sakura.. Sakura is her closes friend but not so close now because, when their were only kids, Ino found out that Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, and so they decided that they broke their friendship and became rival in love… (What a totally suck. Why do they have to broke their friendship in just one guy?! Ok, back to the story.. )Kiba and Ino hate each other very much even when their just a kid. Kiba hate's her because of her "OA" mind.. And Ino hate's him because, of he's attitude..

Naruto: Woah, Kiba! Be easy, remember, she a girl..

Kiba: Grrrr…eh,hmph! She is lucky, she's a girl.. ; /

Ino: HmpH!

(The door open)

Teacher: ALRIGhT! Go to your proper seat..

(All children is seated.)

Teacher: Alright class! My name is Hatake Kakashi.. you can call me Mr. Kakashi or Teacher Kakashi or Kakashi sensei..

All: yes Mr. Kakashi teacher sensei!

Kakashi: ha,ha,ha.. Your all a joker!

(everyone smile)

Kakashi: Ok! Let's start!

The first and second class ended and it was break time.. But not for Kiba and Naruto..

Naruto: Oh men! this is a great start going to faculty room is my favorite thing to do, because, of the aircon their, I miss it..

Kiba: heh! Me too..

Naruto: I wonder what is going to be this time..

Kiba: Don't be so excited about that, we were just caught laughing.. I think, we will be just scolded..

Naruto: Oh, it's fine for me..

Kiba: Ok, here we are..

( To the faculty..)

Kakashi: Oh,hellow! Your Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, right!

Naruto and Kiba: Yes..

(Kakashi smile)

Kakashi: Ok! You can Go now..

Naruto and Kiba: What..

Kakashi: Go now! go now! Don't worry I have a surprise on you..

Naruto and Kiba:…?

Naruto and Kiba went to the canteen and went to the classroom after eating their food..

Then Kakashi came to the classroom.. Kiba and Naruto has no clue what will be their Kakashi sensei surprise be..

Naruto: I wish it's not bad..

Kiba: Me too..

Kakashi: Ok! Before we start, Kiba stand up..

Kiba: eh?( what now..)

Kakashi: Hinata stand up..

Kiba: Ha! ( what's happening! Why do Hinata..)

Kakashi: Kiba, go sit beside Ino, and Hinata, go sit beside Naruto..

Kiba and Ino: WHAT!

Kiba: No WAY!

Ino: Oh No! the poop Lover..

(everyone laugh)

Kiba: I'M not A POOP LOVER!PIG!

Ino: WHAT DID you CALL ME!

Kakashi: Hey, there is a teacher here..

Kiba and Ino: Grr…

Kakashi: come on.. go sit to were I place you.. come on..

Kiba: No WAY!

Kiba run, out on the door and down to the gym.. For Kiba, sitting next to Ino is his worse nightmare..

Kiba: (I will not do what Sir Kakashi told me..NEVER!)

( Back to the classroom.)

Kakashi: Oh well, Ok class! Get some piece of paper and write a summary about your favorite pass time I'll have some important to do, so do your sit work.. I will return when I'm finish..

Kakashi follow Kiba out of the class room..

Naruto: I wonder what will Kakashi do?.. hmmm..-.- Can this has to do with Kiba? What do you say, Hinata?

Hinata: Eh! Ahmm.. ma-ma-maybe? (blush)

Naruto:.. ?..

Hinata: …… (blush)

Naruto: OK! Let's start! I think it will be fun because you're here..

Hinata: Ha!.. (red)

Naruto: Maybe you can help me..

(Into the Gym)

Kiba: They can't find me here.. This is one of my secret hide out. No one ever see it but me..

" Oh! There you are! "

Kiba:..?

kiba look slowly to where the voice came from and then..

'----

Kiba: AAHHH!

Kakashi: This place is great, but it's too dark here isn't it?

Kiba run out side to his hide out..

Kiba: Heh, he can't find me here now, this is my second hide out! The janitor's closet! Hehe!

" Ouch! Theirs too many spiky things here"

Kiba: WHAT!

Kakashi: oh! Hello kiba, you know, the janitor must clean this place.. It's so messy..

Kiba run out to the closet..

Kiba: ha,ha,ha.. (tired).. Is he a human? Why do he always found out where I'm .. ha,ha (tired)..

" Oh men! It's so smelly here, is this the old CR… oh grouse…"

Kiba: AHGHAHHH!

And again Kiba run and run but Kakashi still found him, even in the thickest place in the school..

Kakashi: Found you!

Kiba: AAAHH!

Kakashi: Hi!

Kiba: Hello!

Kakashi: BOO!

Kiba: BEH!

Kakashi: Come here puppy!

Kiba: AHRF! Eh! Grrrr!

School rooftop …

Kiba: oh! Dead end…

Kakashi: Check- mate..

Kiba: What do you want?

Kakashi: ( open he's favorite book) Inuzuka, Kiba.. Child of the Inuzuka clan.. The school clown.. Favorite pass time, making pranks with his close friend, Uzumaki Naruto.. Their year is not complete without going to the faculty room or guidance office because of their behavior.. Dislike, Yamanaka Ino..

Kiba: eh! How did you know!

Kakashi: Is in your third year record..

Kiba: eh! Who are you?

Kakashi: Didn't I told you? I'm Hatake Kakashi.. A new teacher in Konoha high.. My motto is, always smile, even your mouth is hidden..

Kiba: why did you do this to me?

Kakashi: Don't worry Kiba, I promise you, It will be Ok… this year will be your most unforgettable year of your life.. It's a promise, don't be so mad ok..

Kiba:grr.. Oh yeah, sitting with Ino-pig is the most worse and unforgettable experience this year..; /

Kakashi:.. …Let's go now Kiba, the class is waiting..

( To the class room)

Kiba has nothing to do but to listen to what Kakashi told him.. He sit beside Ino even he didn't like it.. He has no choice.. Kakashi told him that it will be fine.. But he know it will be the worse year of his life.. Ino didn't like it too.. He was so angry with his teacher.. He didn't like Kiba sitting right next to her.. She wish it will be Sasuke her love, but she has no choice but to stare with Sasuke and her sit mate Sakura with a jealousy eye..

Finish next chapter will be good..


	2. Flower Arrangement

My Second Chapiii! Hope you like it!

Flower arrangement

* * *

Another day has start, Ino was still sleeping.. Untill..

"RIIING!"

Ino: hmm… (waking)

"RIIING!"

"CRASH!"

Ino: ehmm.. hoah… what a disturbing sucker…Better clean my bed.. ..

So Ino clean her bed and go to the bathroom to have some shower..

Ino: la!la!la!la!la!la!la!(singing) Oh no! I already forget about that poop lover.. Oh! Why do Sir kakashi do that to me and He even order Sakura to sit right beside Sasuke-kun .. THIS IS THE VERY WORSE THING IN MY LIFE!

Flash Back:

Kakashi is teaching when suddenly..

Kakashi: Alright, So the ninjutsu is..

"AAAHHH!"

Kakashi: What's happening Ms. Haruno?

Sakura: GAARA… (frighten)

Gaara:… he,he,he..

Kakashi: ……

Sakura: aHHH!

Kakashi: Okay.. Kankurou, stand up and go sit next to Gaara, and Sakura next to Sasuke..

Ino: WhAt!

Kakashi: What's the matter Ms. Yamanaka?

Ino: Why do Sakura must sit beside Sasuke-kun..

Kakashi: Cause, Gaara is frightening Sakura so she must sit somewhere were Gaara can't frighten her..

Ino: But, Why beside sasuke-kun!

Kakashi: Because, Sasuke is to far in Gaara's chair and beside, Sasuke can protect Sakura from Gaara..

Ino: But,but!

Kakashi: No but's, go back to your sit, Ino..

Ino:…;/

Sakura:…( giggle)

Sasuke:….hn..

Ino: Hmp!(grrr)

End of Flash Back…

Ino: OHH! Sasuke-kun! Why do Sir Kakashi must separate our love for each other! WHY! And Why Do I have to stuck on Poop Lover and Not you!

" INO Be Quite, don't MAKE SucH A StuPiD NoiSe when YOUR IN THE BATHROOM! Your GraDuating Now SO ACK LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN!"

Ino: Eh! YES MOM!( blush)

When Ino had finished, she put her uniform, put some ponytail in her hair, eat her breakfast , brush her teeth and went to Konoha High..

(Class Room)

Kiba was preparing to sit beside Ino:

Ino: Hmph! Nothing's change.. Your always Late and.. (sniff..sniff..) eew! Are you washing yourself with water or your dog's peep! Grouse!

Kiba: grrr.. HeY MS.YAMANAKA, you, DON"T CARE even I'M LATE OR ABSENCE.. AND SPECIALY IN MY SMELL…YOU KNOW, YOU'RE THE GROUSE ONE… You smell like a POISONING-PIG-PEEP!heh

Ino: WHAT!grr..YOU POOP LOVER!.

Kiba: INO-PIG!

Ten-ten: Hey guys, stop that, be patient.. Were graduating now, we don't want to have some trouble, Right!

Ino: But!

Shino: you know, your always like that even when we are Freshmen..

Chouji: Yeah, I remember, were so quite back then when.. (stop)

Shikamaru: When a very loud voice came..

Flash Back:

Iruka: Hello, everybody, I'm your Adviser Mr. Iruka, just call me Iruka Sensei..

Everybody: ( low voice) ohayao Iruka sensei..

Iruka: Hahaha.. Still shy eh..

Everybody: …..

Iruka: Okey! Before we start I..

" AAAHHH"

Iruka: Eh?

"You! PERVERT!"

"AWW! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

" NO! YOU DID IT IN PORPOSE!"

" LIAR! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR UGLY BODY!"

" WHAT! YOU DOBE!"

Iruka: Ehm!

" YOUR JUST A SLIM-UGLY-PIG!"

" DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UGLY-COWARD-SMELLY-ANIMAL-WASTE"

Iruka: EHM!

" DON"T CALL ME COWARD ANIMAL WASTE PIG!"

" YOU'RE A SMELLY-BIG-PER-"

Iruka: EHM!

The two student stop and stare at their teacher and classmate that was watching in their fight..

(The two students smile)

Iruka: What is your name's?

Kiba: I-I'm, Inuzuka.. Inuzuka Kiba..

Ino: I-I-I'm Yama-Yamanaka.. Yamanaka Ino..

Iruka: Okey.. What is Yourrrr.. Problem Mr. Inuzuka and Ms. Yamanaka..(while rolling his eyes) And your making your own world and fighting each other..

Ino: Iruka Sensei.. Ki-Kiba was looking under my skirt..(blushing)

Kiba: NO I DIDN'T! MY BallpeN Had fell in the ground and then I look for IT.. AND WHEN I FOUND IT, she STANDS UP AND THE WIND BLOWS HER SKIRT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! (blushing)

Ino: (blushing) YOU SEE SIR… HE'S A PERVERT!

Kiba: NO I'M NOT:

Ino: YES YOU DO!

Kiba: NOT!

Ino: YES!

Kiba: NO!LIAR!

Ino: PERV-

Iruka: okay,OkaY! StOP AlreAdY! You making too much noise, can't you see what you did with that noise?

Ino and Kiba: Eh!

Iruka open the door and reveal a more than 10 students that was falling when the door open.. And more than 50 students watching out side their room..

(Kiba and Ino sweat drop)

Iruka: This is the first time that a two freshmen were fighting in a very loud voice without noticing their teacher in front of them..(sign)

(Kiba and Ino blush)

Iruka: Okay ..Go back to your sit..

End of flash back:

Ten-Ten: That's funny..

Ino: you see.. he's a born pervert..

Kiba: Heh, who's the pervert in two of us Ino..

Ino:..?

Temari: I know! Do mean the accidental fall..

Ino:..!

Sakura: Oh yeah! I remember too, we were sophomores back then.. Temari, Gaara and Kankouro is our new classmate, we were having our taijutsu class and we have to change our clothes for that subject..

Sasuke: hmph!(smirking) When a blonde hair fall in the ground..

Flash Back:

Sakura: I heard that Naruto and Kiba is back..

Temari: Really! Oh..

Hinata:… (blush)

Ten-ten: So, what happen to your brother?

Temari: Well, he's okay now.. I think.. but you know he deserve that, he was very angry back then… You will surely laugh when you see him..

Everyone: hehehe..

Sakura:…?.. Ino, what's the problem?

Ino: I-I think, something's missing… (looking inside her bag)

Sakura:…?…

Ino: I know! It's in the Locker Room! I'll be back..

Sakura: WAIT! I'll come with you..

Ino: TheN Hurry uP!

Sakura and Ino run to where the Locker Room is..

Ino: Hurry SaKURa, I don't want to be LATE!

When;

"BAG!"

Ino: So-Sorry I-I didn't mean to-AHHH! (Close her eyes with her hand and then Blush)

Kiba: OUCH! WHAT THE!EH!Ino?

Sasuke and Sakura: Hey! What's going on? Ha?

The two of them stared were Kiba and Ino stood.. Their eyes widened to what they have seen… Kiba was Half Necked.. Ino has pull his towel down and reveal his little spongebob in the center of his underwear.. But Kiba didn't notice it..

Kiba: Ha?hey what's the matter, Ino?

Sasuke: HA!HA!HA!HA!(laugh)

Sakura: (turn around and blush)hi,hi.. (silent laugh)

Kiba:..?eh?

And Then he realize that he was half necked..

Kiba: HAAA! InO YOU PERVERT! (while putting he's towel up and blush)

Ino: I'M NOT A PERVERT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU BLOCK MY WAY!(blushing)

Kiba: HA! DON'T MAKE ANY STORY INO! THIS IS ONE OF YOUR PLAN TO INSULT ME! BUT YOU WERE WRONG! YOU MADE YOUR SELF-A PERVERT! INO!

Ino: HEY KIBA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I HAVE NO TIME TO PLAN A PERVERTED THING TO YOU BECAUSE I HAVE NO REASON! BESIDE I'M.. (Looking at kiba's body and blush) I-I 'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR UGLY-POOP-CHOLESTEROL-BODY WITH A SPONGEBOB UNDERWEAR!(blushing)

Sasuke and Sakura: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE…

Kiba:WHAT DID YOU SAY!;/ (blushing)

Ino: I SAID!…(Breath) UGLY-POOP-CHOLESTEROL-BODY WITH SPONGEBOB UNDERWEAR! (blushing)

Kiba: WHY YOU!PIG-THIN-CHESTED-PERVERT!

Ino: DON'T CALL ME THIN-CHESTED! PERVERT!

Kiba and Ino: GRRRR…(Looking at each other)

Sasuke and Sakura:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"POP!" Kurenai had reveal in the smoke..

Kiba and Ino: No-no-nothing Kurenai sensei (blushing)..

Kurenai: Are you sure..(rising up her right eye brows and looking up in Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke and Sakura: (hiding their laughter)ye-yes…

Kurenai: Okay… But don't do anything wrong.. (looking at Kiba)

Kiba: (gulp)…

With a PoP, Kurenai had gone..

Sasuke and Sakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ino: Shut UP Sakura!(blushing)

Sakura: ..(smile and hide her laughter)

Ino: Let's Go I don't want to see any POOP around.. hmp!( turn around in Kiba)

Kiba: Grrrr….

Sasuke: HEHEHEHEHE….

Kiba: ShuT UP SASUKE!(blushing)

End of Flash back:

Sasuke and Sakura: Hahahahahaha..

Kiba and Ino: SHUT UP!

"POOF!"

Everyone: eh?

Kakashi: Ohayo everyone, sorry I'm late, I was just lost in the road of life and saw this little cute poor girl crying in-

Everyone: LIAR!

Kakashi: heh, Okay, Let's start..

Then the class start.. Ino and Kiba was silent, sitting in their chair pretending not knowing each other When..

"**RIIINGG!"**

Asuma: Okay class.. don't forget your home work.. Class dismiss..

Kiba and Ino rise in their chair quietly and walk quietly in each of the two door in their classroom..

(Out side the classrooms)

Naruto: KIBA!

Kiba:…

Naruto: Hey Kiba, are you free today? Sasuke and the Other's are going to the field today, wanna come?

Kiba: No, my mom told me to go home early.. Beside, I'm not in the mood today..

Naruto: Okay… (head down then rise) Maybe next time… BYE KIBA See you around.. (run )

Kiba:..?… Baka..

Kiba was starting to walk when;

Ino:ha!

Kiba:eh!

Kiba and Ino: HmpH!

(Kiba house)

Kiba: Mom, I'm here..hoah...(moan)

Kiba's mom: Kiba.. can you buy me a flower? Your cousins will visit today so I will Cook a very special food today..

Kiba: hoah...(moan)

Kiba's mom: hurry up, go now..

Kiba: yes mom.. Let's go Akamaru..

Akamaru: Arf!…

So Akamaru and Kiba went out to buy some flowers.

Kiba: Let's see….The Title of the Flower shop is… Yamanaka flower shop?

Akamaru:….

Kiba: That's odd?..

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba: Oh yeah, it's not her.. It's just a coincident.. YeAh! Coincident! Haha.. Let's Go Akamaru!

Akamaru: Arf!

* * *

Finish!! 


	3. Spots and Bites

Third chappii!!

Spots and Bites

Kiba: So, This is the Yamanaka Flower Shop…

The shop is not that really big, but the beautiful thing is, there are too many flowers all around the shop, starting at the front of the flower shop inside it and into an familiar house..

Kiba: That's weird? It seems that I have been here before? It's very familiar to me?

Akamaru: huh?

Kiba: Oh well! It's just my Imagination, Right AKAMARU!

Akamaru: ARF!…(huh?)

Kiba: You don't have to worry at me, let's go..

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba and Akamaru went inside the flower shop..

Kiba: Wow, this place is great! It's so beautiful here! Theirs too many flowers! Hmm… sniff, sniff… That's strange? This smell is familiar.. sniff..

Akamaru: sniff, sniff, sniff.. Arf!

" Welcome, what can I do for you?"

Kiba: Oh, yes! I remember! ( look at the paper) Ahh.. I need..

" I'm Home!"

" Just in Time I'll go buy some flower seeds in sand country so I will be late in dinner.. Oh and the costumer is waiting.. Ino"

Kiba: huh, Ino? so that's why this place is familiar..

Ino: Yes mom..

"INO!"

Ino: huh?

The two stared at each other in a shocking revelations then..

Ino: Wh-WHaT ArE yOu DoiNg HerE!

Kiba: Are you deaf? Didn't you see I'm buying flowers?

" Ino, why are you shouting? Oh! "

Kiba: Good Afternoon Mrs. Yamanaka.. ( bowing her head with a good manner)

Ino's mom: Good afternoon to you too, Kiba-kun.. I didn't notice you, well are you buying flowers?

Kiba: Yes, Mrs. Yamanaka, it's for my mother's recipe.

Ino's mom: Oh, your mother is using flowers for a recipe?

Kiba: Aha ..

Ino's mom: Oh, well.. (Ino's mother accidentally look at the clock) Oh yes! Anou, sorry Kiba-kun, I have some important things to do but don't worry, Ino's here to accompany you in your flower shopping.. Right Ino..

Ino: (sign) right.. ( with a bored expression)

Kiba: it's Okay, Mrs. Yamanaka..

Ino's mom was speeding away while saying:

" Be GooD INO!"

Ino: (sign).. well what are you want dog boy?

Kiba: Well…. umm… I need.. 3 petals of roses, 2 lily and 1 plastic of peanut seed..

Ino start to find the flowers that Kiba needed. When Kiba look at her, when something caught his eyes. He saw a little baby ball that is familiar to him..

Kiba: Huh? (This thing is familiar)(He grab the ball in his hand..)

Ino: Here.. ( giving the bag of plastic to Kiba) huh?..

Kiba look at Ino, and then Kiba remember something..

Kiba: OH! I KNOW! This ball.. This is mine..

Ino look at Kiba and through the ball, when she realize and remember something..

Ino: Ah..

Kiba: I remember, this my favorite ball.. I use to play it everyday when I'm alone.. But, it disappear.. I look everywhere.. But, I can't find it..

Ino:… (looking at the ground)

Kiba: Now I remember, I give it to someone..

Ino: ….

Kiba: She was crying back then… So I give my favorite ball ..

Ino:…

Kiba:I can't remember why she was crying? But, I know it was my fault.. My heart tells it to me..

Ino: …

Kiba: And that person is..

Ino:..

Kiba: You..

Ino: ….

Flash back:

It was raining.. It was very cold and slippery that afternoon.. But, It didn't care.. Their was happening in Konoha play ground .. But He didn't care…

" He run.."

" run"

"run"

"run…."

"run.."

" sliip.. ploik…"

"ouch!eh.."

" He stand up.."

" then run"

"run"

"run…"

" he stop"

"ha, ha, ha,ha… (breathing)"

"raindrops fall every where"

"AHHHHH!"

"then run again"

"run"

"run"

"and run.."

" until… He stop"

"hu,hu,hu,hu"

" he stared"

" hu,hu,hu,hu"

" he walk"

"plok, plok, plok.."

"walk.. "

" and walk"

" he stop"

" He was looking at something"

" ……?…!"

" Then found it"

" Eh.."

" he gave something.."

"huh? Sob"

" She stop"

" eh "

" He smile"

"huh?"

" she ask"

" wh-what's-sob-this?sob"

"he answer"

" It's a ball didn't you see?"

" she rise some eye brows"

" For what?"

" silence"

"……"

"……"

"he talk"

" I-I'm…I'm…"

"?"

" she become impatient"

" What!"

"!"

" he start"

"I'm- I'm…. I'm sorry.."

" she blush"

"!"

" then silence"

"……"

"….."

"he run"

"…."

"and run.."

The rain is falling silently to the Konoha village..

End Flash back:

Ino turn back to Kiba..

Ino: I know.. That ball is gone..

Kiba: Huh!

Ino: I know that I throw it somewhere..

Kiba: Eh! (starting to become angry)

Ino: But no.. Hey I didn't say No!

Kiba: Huh? Why?

Ino: (start to blush) I-It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS… now.. GO NOW… I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! SO GO! What was Happening to me? AM I CRAZY!

Kiba! Grr..FINE!

Kiba left.. Taking he's bag of flower's..

Kiba: She is a very odd girl.. right Akamaru?

Akamaru; Arf!

Meanwhile..

Ino: ha… ( looking at the ball) Stupid DogBOY! ( throwing the ball in her bed.. When..)

" Knock, knock!"

Ino: COMING!

The door open..

Ino: What can I do for you?

" Is this The Yamanaka House?"

Ino: Yes Sir..

" Are you Yamanaka Ino"

Ino: Yes sir..

Meanwhile:

Kiba: Lalalalalala (singing)… Oh!

Akamaru: huh?

Kiba: STUPID OF ME! I forgot to give her the money..

Akamaru: huh?

Kiba: Let's go back Akamaru..

Akamaru: Arf!

"ching!"

Ino: Ahhh…wh-what are you doing?

" Your Blood must spare into pieces! I will revenge my COMRADS death!"

Ino: AHHH!

Ino left their house and run..

" sching!"

"tap, tap,tap"

Ino: ha,ha,ha,ha (breathing fast) shit..

" Dead end"

Ino: No, please…

" You are my first victim.. DIE!"

Ino: AHHH!

"splok!"

Ino:….

" …Who are You?"

Ino slowly open her eyes.. And then she see a gray coat with a dog in it's neck..

Ino: KIBA?

Kiba: You..eh… I forgot to give you the money for the flowers..eh..

Ino: Eh? What happen?

Kiba:…eh..

Ino: Oh no! your hands!

To block the sword of the men.. Kiba use his hands ..

Kiba: hmph!

" WHAT'S THIS?"

Some Chuunin circled the men that was attacking Ino.. When the man saw it, he run but:

Kiba: YOU CAN'T GET AWAY! GO AKAMARU!

Akamaru: ARF!

Akamaru run and bite the men on it's leg so that he can't run.. Some Chuunin followed him and catch the man..

Kiba: GoOD! Akamar-Ahrg!

Ino: KiBA!

Kiba fell on the ground.. His hand was aching in pain.. Blood was falling everywhere…

Kiba: AHHHGH!

Ino: KIBA!

Ino grabs Kiba's blooded hand and hold it..

Ino: Kiba!… (worrying voice)

Kiba stand up..

Kiba: Aagh! Are you Okay Ino? What did I say! Do I have to worry about her when I must worry about my handS!

Ino: I-I'm okay, but-but-but you!

" Hey what happen here? Huh!"

The chuunin notice Kiba's blooded hand..

Kiba: Th-this was nothing.. A!-It was ju-just a scar.. Agh!

The chuunin came near to Kiba..

" Are you sure you were Okay?"

Kiba: o-OF COUR-AGH! AHHH! MY HEAD!

Ino: KIBA?

" Huh? Hey"

Kiba: AHGHH!

" Your head is bleeding.. It seems that he hit you without noticing it.. And the sword that scar your hands.. "

The chuunin look at Kiba's hand..

" It has a poison on it's blade.."

Kiba and Ino: HA!

" The ninja that attack you is one of the ninja in the mist country.. We savatage their group with the help of your father.. Yamanaka Inoichi.. He is a very good ninja.. He defeat all the Mist ninja in just one blow.. "

Ino: Father? So that's way that man wants to kill me and my family..

Kiba: Eh, good ninja eh.. argh!

Ino: huh?

Kiba: A poison eh.. That can't be use to me.. I'm a good ninja t-..oh! (Kiba fainted)

" We must bring him to the hospital at once.."

Ino: (Baka no Kiba) Okay!

So the chuunin held Kiba on his back and went to the hospital with Ino..

Finish! Hehe… Next is for some other couple.. It will be a lllloooooonnngggg…… Story…


	4. The Anonymous Days of Four Seasons

YOOOHHHH! The fourth chapter.. I got tooooo many problems in making this chapter.. This chap has a continuation because this is a very long chap.. It contains only 2 chap.. Hope you like it.. OH! Thanks to some review and to some author to make my chap… And oh!! It's all Flashback.. They are all in their second year… Hope you like IT!!!

The Konoha High. It was a peaceful place in all places in Konoha. Theirs to many things that you can see in Konoha High. People said it is the most perfect place in Konoha. Trees side by side, flower all around, a gym for practice and sport, animals running all around and the most is, the laughing of the children.. Many said that this place is where everybody meets and bloom..

"The Anonymous Days of Four Seasons"

Summer for Tomatoes

It was summer. The sun is rising up in the sky and the hot breeze is running all over to Konoha. There were few days before summer vacation. Some students is excited in summer vacation but some, didn't care.. And Naruto is one of it..

Kiba and Naruto is walking in the corridors of the campus..

Kiba: Hey Naruto, what will you do in summer vacation? I heard that you stayed in your house last vacation isn't it boring? ..

Naruto: (with a sad face) (sign..) Guess that's will I do again this summer.. But it's not that really boring..

Kiba: Wanna come with me and my family this summer? Don't worry, my family will be happy if you come.. ( closing he's one eye while smirking)

Naruto: (risen up) REALLY! Oh.. (down again) I'll think.. I know your mother hates me..

Kiba: DoN'T ThInK LiKE THAT!… I know that my mother will be happy too if you come..

Naruto: Are you sure Kiba?

Kiba: AHA! ( I think so? Hehe..)

Naruto: I'll think about that…

Kiba: Well guess I'll be seeing you around, BYE NARUTO!

Naruto: ByE KIBA!

Then Kiba run to the opposite direction of Naruto house..

Naruto: Kiba is great.. We were friends before.. When we were elementary… I still remember we use to fight everyday.. But now, were Best friend..

When:

"OUF! ( blag)"

Naruto: ha?

" Ouch"

Naruto: OH MEN! GOMENASAI! ARE YOU HURT!( Looking at the girl)

" N-no I-I'm a-al-all right, huh! (blush)"

Naruto: Are You Sure!

" y-ye-yes.. do-don't w-wo-wor-worr-worry, I-I'm F-fi-fin-fine.."

Naruto: huh? I-I'm Sorry it was my fault, I was..

" NO! I.. a.. (blushing) I-It w-wa-was m-my f-fa-fau-faul-fault, I d-di-did-didn-didn't n-no-not-noti-notic-notice y-yo-you.. I'm So-Sorry.."

Naruto: ha? I'm sorry miss but, my I ask you a question?

" S-su-sur-sure.."

Naruto: Please Don't get mad to what will a say..

"O-Ok-Oka-Okay.."

Naruto: Are you Autistic?

Sun has come down And the rain start to fall in her( shishishshishi!).. Rocks Fell up the sky (whheeeeiiing!) and the rocky road had crack in her feet(crrrrrkkkk!).. THE WORLD has fallen Above her.. The word.. The word of destructioN!

Naruto: I-I'm Sorry… BAKA ME! BAKA ME!(while poking his head)

" N-no I'its Okay… (some water felt in her eye)"

Naruto: Okay.. (and think) But….. NO! BAKA ME!BAKA ME! BAKA ME!

When;

" I'm glad that you know, BAKA!"

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME! (turning around)

" Baka, You Dobe.."

Naruto: Why you Sasuke BASTARD! (Readying his fist)

Sasuke: Hey, I was just surprised that you know that you're a BAKA! And beside you were the one who start yelling at yourself the word BAKA! Dobe!

Naruto: WHAT! You BASTARD!

Sasuke: HA!HA!HA! SEE YOU AROUND! DOBE! ( turning around ,while running and smirking)

Naruto: Grr..

" is that really Sasuke-kun? Weird?"

Naruto: That Bastard!;/

"Ahm.."

Naruto: Oh! Gomen!

"It's O-Okay.. (blushing)"

Naruto: Hey! Ahm… Can I ask your name..

"Ha!ahm.. I-I'm Hi-Hinata.. Hyuuga, Hinata"

Naruto: Hinata? Hyuuga? (thinking)

Hinata: …?

Naruto: OH! YOUR HYUUGA HINATA! So YOU'RE ONE OF MY CLASSMATES!

Hinata: y-yes.. (Blushing)

Naruto: HI HINATA, I'M NARUTO! UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Hinata: Nice t-to m-meet y-you Naruto-kun.. (still blushing) (but the truth is I know his name.. hihi..)

Naruto: Oh! Your things!

Naruto pick up Hinata's things..

Hinata: Oh! N-no N-Naruto-kun.. Y-you d-don't have t-to..

Naruto: Neh! It's Okay… Here you go Hinata..(Giving the things to Hinata)

Hinata: A-arigato N-Naruto-kun..

Naruto: Oh it's nothing… Oh well see you tomorrow Hinata! (while running away to Hinata)

Hinata: B-bye Naruto-kun… ( and Still… blushing)

Naruto went home while thinking about what Kiba told him.

Naruto: hmm.. Can I go with Kiba this vacation or not.. hmm… (thinking) OH WELL! I think I'll just think it tommorow..

And Naruto went inside his house..

On the next morning at the school campus.

Naruto: WAAAIIIIITTTTTT! KIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBAAAAAAA!

Kiba: Na-NARUTO! I'M NOT A DEAF NOT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!

Naruto: I decided Kiba that I will come with you in your vacation trip..

Kiba: REALLY!

Naruto: REALLY!

Kiba: GREAT! NARUTO WILL COME WITH ME AT THE BEACH THIS VACATION AND WE WILL PLAY ALL DAY IN THE BEACH! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto and Kiba: YEHEY! GREAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

While;

Tenten: Ino! What are you doing holding your ear in such an idiot position?

Ino: I don't want to hear that.. That AWFUL VoICE that was YealLinG aLL The TiME and NOT! Thinking about WHAT! HORROBLE! Thing that is!

Tenten: But that's just Naruto and Kiba? Are you not use to it?

Ino: NO! THERE ARE VERY LOUD! MOUTHED SUKERS!

Tenten: But, everybody knows they are… Right Hinata-chan?

Hinata: …yes…(blushing)

Ino: AAHHH! I wish that our vacation would start tomorrow! SO that I cannot hear the sound of a, HIPPO THAT SCREAM ALL DAY AND RUIN MY DAY EVERYDAY! AHHH!

Ino shot her ear again.

Sakura: (sign) let's just leave her.. She's Insane..

The two girls nodded and went back to their sits..

Five days past by, and the summer vacation is all ready near to come. But something will happened before summer day..

At the classroom:

Kurenai: Okay class. Summer vacation are near but yet, you have no escape to the project that all your teacher will give you..

All: Ohh….

Kurenai: But before we all split up and cool our self in a beautiful and lovely beach, our hokage declare that all of you and your teachers, have some summer party at… THE BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY WHITE SAND BEACH IN KONOHA!

All: Ohhh…

Ino: Is That true!

Naruto: WOW! A PARTY!

Sakura: Great! Party at the beach!

Kiba: YEAH!

Kurenai: Okay, Okay, EHM!( all student stop talking) now as I was talking… We inform all of your parents about this and they all agree..

" MaM! When is the party will be?"

Kurenai: At Friday… All of you should have some packed bag for a … One night stand at the beach..

All: ALRIGHT! SLEEP OVER!

Kurenai: Ehm… So you should pack your Bags tomorrow and come here at 4:30 in the morning.. Okay, Class dismiss..

(Out side the Campus)

Naruto: Wow Kiba! I can't wait this coming Friday.. I'm SOOOOO! EXCITED!

Kiba: ….

Naruto:.. Kiba? What are you staring at?

Kiba: Ha? Oh nothing!

Naruto: .00… (looking to where Kiba was looking at) Hey that girl! ( pointing at the white eyed girl) Do you Know Her?

Kiba: Don't tell me you didn't know her? She's our classmate even we were just in kinder..(Looking at Naruto at an anime style)

Naruto: In KiNDER? No way! I didn't remember her… I just known her this last few days..

Kiba fall in the ground face first.. Anime style..

Kiba: WhaT! IN ALL OF THE YEARS HAS PAST BY, DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW OUR CHILD HOOD FRIENDS ARE!

Naruto: Ammm.. Not really , but I know that Chouji and Shikamaru is one of it… Sasuke and Lee is another.. Neji and Tenten too.. And even my all time crush Sakura and your little sweet Ino is their too..

Kiba: AHH! DON'T CALL HER SWEET! BAKA!;/

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! GRR…

Kiba: (sign) Anyways.. Hyuuga Hinata.. Is Hyuuga Neji cousin..

Naruto: WHAT! HINATA IS NEJI SECOND-BASTARD COUSIN!

Kiba: argg… Yes Naruto.. Hinata-chan is a very quite and sweet little girl back then.. That's why… I have a crush on her.. (blushing)

Naruto: Eh? So, she is the one you were staring at.. (looking with a fox eyes) KIba is not a gay! He has a boy hormone!

Kiba: NO! And Yes I'm not a gay!

Naruto: YES..

Kiba: I SAID NO!

Naruto: Oh yes..

Kiba: Argg… Okay the truth is.. I plan to make her my girlfriend but.. (blushing)

Naruto: Oh! Really! But what?

Kiba: Hinata.. Doesn't like me at all.. She Said that.. She has a crush on somebody else.. But she told me that, she like me… As a friend.. ( head down)

Naruto: Oh! o.O.. Sorry Kiba..

Kiba; I-It's Okay… Let's go now Naruto.. We need to prepare our things in this coming summer party..

Naruto: Okay!

So Kiba and Naruto went home and pack their bags for the coming party. Hours past and this day is the day that all student were waiting for..

(At the school ground in 4:30 in the morning)

Tsunade: (with the microphone) Ehm… Ehm… EHM!.. Hello, hello, hello! DO!RE!MI!FA!SO!LA!TI!D-..?

All: (staring at her) …..

Tsunade: Ehm.. Excuse me.. (blushing) Okay children.. This day is the day were we all waiting for..

All: YEAH! Blah,blah,blah….

Tsunade: Ehm…

All: blah,blah,blah..

Tsunade: EHM!

All: blah,blah,hahaha,blah,bla…

Tsunade: QUITE PLEASE!

All: ……

Tsunade: As I was saying… This day is your summer party.. And all of you must be excited, A'm I right?

All: YES!

Tsunade: Okay, I don't want to make you wait any longer.. So pack up your things and go to your beautiful and cold buses.. Let's START OUR SUMMER VACATION!

All: YEAHH!

And all students went to their buses.. And when the buses arrive to the beach, all students run to the water and swam in it and play.. Meanwhile..

(At the water)

Naruto: YATAAAAAHH! (while swimming) THIS IS GREAT!

Kiba: LET"S GO AKAMARU! (running in the water)

Akamaru: ARF! (dive in the water)

Ino: LEEEEEETTTTSSSSS-RRUUMMBBLEEE! (running through the water)

Sakura: LETS GO TENTEN, HINATA!

Tenten: COMING! Lets go Hinata-san ..

Hinata: Um…I-I'll be their later.. I..I will just c-change my c-clothes..

Tenten: OKAY! SEE YOU THEIR!

Hinata: Hai..

3 Hours later.. Naruto decided to went in their huts to take a break and to eat..

Naruto: I'm starving; I'll go to Kurenai sensei and tell her. She said that we were not obligated to carry our foods. Maybe they'll cook for us.. I wish their were ramen.. ha?

Naruto notice Hinata in the hut while some student were walking and staring at her..

" Is that Hyuuga Hinata?"

" Yes, the cousin of Hyuuga Neji.." (Hinata heard the three girls)

" OH! The very genius and one of the handsome man in our class?"

" Yeah, And I like him."

" both girls: Me too.."

" But I don't like her cousin.. Too shy and too weirdo or something.. She is so coward and very over acting for me… What a Heir of Hyuuga.."

"yeah"

Hinata heard what the three students said. Tears start to fall in her eyes when she hear a loud voice..

Naruto: HEY YOU THREE! STOP CALLING HINATA A COWARD AND OVER-ACTING PERSON!

"HA? Naruto? "

Naruto: SHE'S A VERY SWEET AND CARING PERSON, SO DON'T JUDGE HER LIKE YOU KNOW HER VERY MUCH!

"…!"

Naruto: YOU THREE! IF I DO HEARD AGAIN SOMETHING ABOUT BAD WORDS THAT JUDGING HINATA.. I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE EVERYTIME I SAW YOU! THAT IS MY NINJA WORD FOR YOU!

Hinata heard what Naruto said. And a single smile had curved in her cheek.. The three student become frighten to what Naruto tell them and apologizes to Naruto but..

Naruto: Why are you apologizing to me? The one you must make an apologize is to Hinata..

The Three stared at each other and stared at to where Hinata is and went to her and make an apologize.. Hinata stared at them while blushing, and take their apologize.. Then, the three walk out to the hut quickly while:

Naruto: REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU! I DON'T TAKE BACK MY WORDSS! That three BAKAS! Telling some bad things to others when their in the back.. Are you alright Hinata?

Hinata: A-anou.. Hai.. Naruto-kun..

Naruto: Great.. Oh well, do you know where is Kurenai sensei? I'm starving..

Hinata: Oh!.. I.. think s-she is in the second hut right their.. (Pointing shyly at the right hut)

Naruto: ALRIGHT! GOT TO GO! SEE YOU HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata: W-Wait!

But Naruto run to the hut not caring to Hinata's call..

The sun goes down and Tsunade and the other teacher decided to went to their respected room in the house that they have rented.. Some students had decided to play some game like, board games, truth or dare, and many more.. Some of them decided to go to bed and have some rest or tell some scary stories.. Some decided to go on the beach and watch the beautiful ocean..

Naruto: What a suck! (While walking in the sand of the beach) Playing truth or dare, telling some stupid question or making you like a dog moron.. What will I do now? Kiba is asleep now and I don't have some stupid thing to do in my mind.. I don't feel sleepy now.. (sign) What a boring night.. ha? Who's that?

Naruto saw someone and decided to look at it.. And when he saw it he make a surprise expression in his face..

Naruto: OH! Hinata-chan.. What are you doing here?

Hinata: HA! N-Naruto-kun… I-I'm not very sleepy now s-so, I-I decided to sit here.. (blushing)

Naruto: Oh! Um.. Can I join you?

Hinata: S-sure..

Then Naruto take a sit right next to Hinata..

Dead silent……

………..

………….

Naruto:Um.. (looking at Hinata when the moon shines in Hinata's face and the wind blow her hair softly) S-She's B-beautiful.. (blushing)

Dead silent……

………..

Naruto: S-so, h-how are you Hinata? (blush)

Hinata: I-I'm F-fine, H-how a-about you?

Naruto: I'm fine…

Dead silent…

Dug…

Dug,dug…

Dug,dug,dug..

Dugdugdugdugdugdugdogdugdogdugdogdug…

Naruto: AHHHHH! (While Hinata was blushing like a tomato)

Dead silent…

Naruto: What is this feeling? My h-heart is l-like r-racing… Oh men…

Hinata: _N-Naruto-kun is s-sitting r-right next to m-me.._

Naruto and Hinata: Better not to look..

The two decided not to look at each other.. When they notice something in the beach..

Naruto: (gulp)..

They notice that the only people that where there is… Couples, full of couples… That's why they started to blush more furiously like a red and shiny tomatoes..

Dead silent…..

…………..

Hinata: U-um… N-Naruto-kun… I…(blushing)

Naruto: Ha? (blushing)

Hinata: T-thank you Naruto-kun.. (blushing)

Naruto!!!??

Hinata: I almost cry like a baby when I heard that.. But.. (looking at Naruto)

Naruto:… (blush)

Hinata: But.. Because of you… It stop and instead of tears of sadness.. It become tears of joy.. (Hinata smile at Naruto)

Naruto: …

They stared within one minute and then Naruto smile..

Naruto: It's nothing Hinata-chan..

The wind of summer, blows through the sea.. While the moon brighten its light romantically..

Weird Month of Autumn

The Village of Konoha.. A peaceful village. All people here are living quietly.. But, weird..

It was a very nice start of the day, when it start to form a mysterious but familiar clouds.. The Konoha high start it's classes when it started to rain.. It was 6 hours past by, but the rain didn't stop. So,the Taijutsu teacher decided that, his class will be in the Konoha gym..

Gai: Alright Students!this is your first day come back to school.. Do I gave you some assignment?

Sakura: Yes Gai sensei.. You told us to search about the history of Taijutsu, and practice the exercises that you gave us..

Gai: AH! VERY GOOD MS.HARUNO! (Raising his hand and thumbs up with a good guy post)

Sakura: (giggles in frighten) eeewww!

Gai: OKAY! LET'S START!

Two Hours past..

Gai: (tears of joy are falling down his face, anime style) I-I'm so proud of y-you all.. HU! Snf! E-especially Sasuke, Neji and the others… ( All:Ewww! 0.+) And f-for, Lee! LEE!

Lee: T-thank you, G-Gai-sensei… (tears falling down his face.. TOO?)

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Tidal wave crashes in the background as two coconut floor flourisher head ran towards each other, giving each other bone-crushing hugs. As for the students that were standing beside the two green spandex, they just sighed with a drop of sweat forming on their foreheads.

Gai: Okay, Kids! Our class is ended now… DON'T FORGET! THAT YOUTH IS THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD! CLASS! DISSMISS!

It was still raining when Gai dismissed his class. Some of the students had gone by, but some are still in the school .

Gai: Thank you Tenten-chan and Neji-kun for helping me clean the Gym..

Tenten: It was nothing Gai sensei.. (well, I know that it was a plus in my grade hihihi .. )

Neji: …..

Gai: WELL! SEE YOU NEXT MEETING TENTEN-CHAN, AND NEJI-KUN! BE CAREFUL IN GOING HOME! TENTEN-CHAN, NEJI-KUN!

Tenten: (putting her bag at her shoulder) THANKS! Gai sensei, BYE!

Gai: BYE!

Neji and Tenten began to go in front of the school gate but, they have a problem..

Tenten: Oh men! It's still raining and I haven't brought an umbrella! ;/ What a bad afternoon..

Neji: (Opening he's umbrella and giving it in front of Tenten) Here, take it..

Tenten: (blushing) WhAT! Bu-but!

Neji: Don't worry.. I have my own umbrella.. This is my extra one.. It's for Hinata-san.. But Hinata has a sick so.. No one has to use it.. Beside, I don't care even if you take it or not.. (taking away the umbrella in front of Tenten)

Tenten: (stop blushing) Hmph! It's Okay! Go NOW! Hinata is waiting for you!

Neji: …… Okay..

Neji start to go in the rain when..

Tenten: Um… WAIT!

Neji: ( not looking at Tenten) What?

Tenten: I-I will take it.. (Starting to blush again and walking towards Neji )

Neji: ……

Neji gave the second umbrella to Tenten and start to walk home..

Tenten: ….. THAT BASTARD! SO STONE! HE HAS NO HEART!

Neji: ….

Fifteen second left..

Tenten: …..

Neji: …..

Tenten: …..

Neji: …..

Tenten: (turning around to Neji) grrr… WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?

Neji: I'm not following you..

Tenten: ThEN! Why aRe You HerE?

Neji: I will make a shortcut near in the park to get home..

Tenten: Near the PARK?

Neji: Stand aside, I wanna go home early.. (closing he's eyes and start walking)

Tenten: grrr… AAHHHH! BASTARD ( turning red and ears are starting to form a smoke)

Half hour left..

Tenten: …..

Neji: …..

Tenten: calm down Tenten.. sign.. Okay! Here goes! S-So, how are you Neji?.. (keeping its temper)

Neji: (look at Tenten) Fine..

Tenten: Okay.. Um.. a..

Neji: ..Don't be such an artist Tenten.. I know you..

Tenten: Ha!

Neji: …..

Tenten: Okay… I-I'm sorry Neji..

Neji: ….

Tenten: I've been so bad this past few days.. I'm Sorry… (head down)

Neji: …. It's Okay Tenten… I understand it..

Tenten: Is it true?

Neji was suppose to answer Tenten question when..

Neji: Y- ("slip!" BAGSH!) ouw!

Tenten:...! Oh!haha…. (hiding it's laughter)

Neji had slides in a slimy and disgusting slippery mud.. He's umbrella had fallen down and his face too..

Neji: AHHH! WhaT aH! F-

Tenten: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Neji: Grrr… youu… ;/

Tenten: HAHAHAHA!

Neji: (ting! A bulb had lighten up in Neji's head) Let me see if you could laugh here..

Tenten: HAHAHAHAH! (splash!) AAAHHH! NEJI YOU BASTARD!

Neji: HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU!YOU'RE LIKE A LITTLE RABBIT THAT FULL OF MUD! HAHAHAHA!

Tenten: YOU!

Tenten pick some mud where she was standing and shot it to Neji's face.. Neji put some watery mud in his two hands and shot it to Tenten.. The two play happily in the rain with full of mud in their faces and a wet clothes..

Next! Continuation! Review please! No flamers!


	5. The Anonymous Days of Four Seasons 2

Okay!! LoOOOOOOng time no writing!! Sorry for a very, very loooooong!! Updating… There is so many problems here.. You know.. Families… Studies and many more… And I also forgot my email and it's password… OH well!! Thanks GOD that I remember it… So, here is the continuation.. Hope you like it!!

"The Anonymous Days of Four Seasons"

(Continuation)

Winter Blossom

A white little snowflakes has fallen down to the little Village of Konoha.. Random of size and shape of snowflakes has fallen and flooded the street of Konoha .. People wear sweater and cotton shirt to protect them from cold.. Each houses were too busy working for the coming Christmas..

(At a near house.. A window was opening…)

Sakura: hmmm…brrr…(cold) It's very cold and the smell…hmmm… It's smell Christmas…

"SaKuRA!!"

Sakura: ComiNG!!

Sakura close the window… She went down at the dinning room to were the voice was..

Sakura's mom: What are you doing Sakura up stairs? Your making yourself late for your school..

Sakura: Nothing mom.. I just looked out side my window… The Christmas is coming mom..

Sakura's mom: I know… Now, now Sakura, I know you are happy but, It's time to do your chores because, It's already 6:00 in the morning and your going to be late..

Sakura: ( ! ) …. Oh! Yes, what a silly of me…

So Sakura made her chores and went to school..

Sakura: OHAYOU!!

Tenten: Ohayou Sakura-san!!

Hinata: Ohayou Sakura-san…

Temari: Good Morning!! (smirking)

Ino: GOOD-SWEET-MORNING SAKURA!!!! IT'S A GREAT MORNING ISN'T IT!!! A very good Morning!!

Sakura:..? What happen to you Ino? Why are you happy?

Ino: Nothing… It's because of Christmas… It's the Christmas..

Sakura: ha?

Tenten: She is happy because, this early morning She and Sasuke is the very first persons to arrive here in the classroom… That's all..

Sakura: oh!! (looking at Ino)

Ino:lalalalalal!!!! (singing while dancing like an crazy anime)

" Good Morning Class"

All: Ohayou, Kurenai-sensai…

Kurenai: hmmm…(smell)… What a breeze isn't it class? Christmas is already coming.. And I know that you are all happy… Okay!! Please get you Books and open it on page 123..And oh! Before that, don't forget the coming Christmas party and your gifts.. You have already finished on picking up names to whom you will give your present so, make it a very special and memorable.. So that, the person that you have given would not forget you…Okay!!

All: HaI!!

Kurenai: Okay!! Let's start..

……….. 7 hours past…

"**Riiing!!"**

The class has ended..

Tenten: So Temari, Who do you picked?

Temari: It's Chouji, and I don't know what will I give him? I know he likes food, but I don't like to give food when it comes to present… And you?

Tenten: It's Shino… Like yours, I don't know what will I give to him?.. Hey, Hinata who do you picked?

Hinata: (blush)… I-It's Na-Naruto… (blush again)

Temari: Oh!!… And you Ino? What happened to you? You look like, theirs no tomorrow anymore?

Ino: (looks like the world had curse him)..It's "The poop"… (said in undertone voice)

Tenten: Neh?

Ino: I PICKED UP THE POOP LOVER!!!! YOU KNOW THAT!!! THE POOP LOVER!!!

Temari and Tenten: oh!!

Tenten: So, what will you give him?

Ino: (looked at Temari and Tenten with an devilish eyes)

Tenten and Temari: Eh!!! (frighten)

Ino: A VERY CURSED GIFT THAT HE WOULD NEVER FORGET!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!(crazy)

All: eh!!!(frighten)

Hinata: You Sakura-san, who do you picked?

Sakura: (blush) It's Sasuke-kun… (smirk with the tongue out)

Ino: WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: oh! I'm happy for you..

Ino: what? (look at Tenten with a cursing look)

Ten-Ten: I-I mean, go-good luck to you..hehehe(frighten)

Sakura: Thank you.. Alright guys, see you around!! (Running opposite of the road)

Temari: Why?

Sakura: The party is on this coming Saturday and it's almost 2 days before the party… And I haven't buy anything yet … I want to give Sasuke a very special gift…

Temari; Oh, Ok!!

Tenten and Hinata: bye Sakura-chan!!

Ino: grr…

Sakura: bye!! Don't worry Ino, I'll give him a very nice and unforgettable gift just for him!! (smirk anime style)

Ino: Why YOU!!!! CoME BACK HERE!! YOU FORHEAD!!(Trying to chase Sakura but her friends stop her..)

Sakura:hehehe..

(At the store)

Sakura: hmmm… So, what will I give Him?

Girl: What is your looking for mam?

Sakura: A gift..

Girl: For whom?

Sakura: For…

Girl: For your boyfriend?

Sakura: Oh!!(blushing) Oh! No! no! It's not!! It's for our exchange gift in our school..

Girl: Oh! I see… Is it a girl or a boy?

Sakura: (still blushing) A boy..

Girl: a boy?

Sakura: yeah.. (blushing)

Girl: here… You can buy him a pillow … Or bear … Or a Key chain, or a..

Sakura: … huh!!… 2,900 yen? 3,000 yen? It's so expensive.. I can't buy those?.. I have only 500 yen..

Girl: Here, every Boy like this.. This is the most famous games of all!!!

Sakura:..huh… (Looking at a blue handkerchief with a Teddy bear key chain)

Girl: Oh, you like that one? That's a special handkerchief… It has a key chain and free sewing materials so that you can sew whatever you want there. It's specially made for this coming season… It's the only one left here..

Sakura: It's only 500 yen !! You think he will like it?

Girl: Oh, Definitely ma'am.. All girls here buy it for their boyfriends or for their love ones, they say it's a lucky charm for love or for protection…

Sakura: Oh…Okay, I'll buy it..

Girl: Ok..

Sakura went home happily.. She work on her gift.. She sew it with a name "Sasuke".. And Then, packed it..

Sakura: Now I'm ready!! I hope Sasuke will Like It ..

The days had past very fast That It is already Saturday…

(Saturday morning)

"**BRIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG!!!!!!"**

"mmm…."

"**BRIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG!!!!!!"**

"Crash" 

"brrr!……"

Sakura: hoah!! (sleepy) It's too early…

"SAKURA!! GET UP!! IT'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PARTY TODAY ISN'T IT?"

Sakura: Yeah! It's our Christmas party today!!!o.O Oh no! What time is It?

(Look through her clock)

Sakura: Silly clock always breaking when you need it!! I have no time!!

Sakura start to do her chores and finished it very faster…

Sakura: Okay!! I'm ready!!! Oh NO!! it's already past six before 7:00 I need to go or I'll be late.. Bye MOM!!!

"Bye!!!and good luck!!"

Sakura run outside..

3 minutes later.. The Door of Haruno House has opened..

"Oh! Sakura, what-"

Sakura: I forgot my present.. (smirking with the tongue)

Sakura's mom: What! You little child..

Sakura: Bye mom!!!

Then Sakura run as fast as she could to the road of Konoha..

(At the Park)

Sakura: At last the Konoha high. (Looking at the nearby school)

When..

"Waaaaaahhhhh!!!!(crying)"

Sakura: (stop)..huh..

Kid: MY PRESENT!!!!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!…sob!!sob!!(crying)

Kid2:Oh no!! Sob !! What would we do!! Sob! Brother will be mad of us!!sob!sob! (crying)

Kid: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!(crying)

Sakura: What happens here?

Kid2: The monkey has stolen our teddy bear and left it at the highest tree their … sob! Our Brother gave it to us as a present .. Sob!! And then, and then …… WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (still… Crying…)

Kid: WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (Crying too? What ah!-)

Sakura: Ah! Okay! Don't worry, I'll get it for you..

Kid and Kid2: REALLY!!!!

Sakura: (smile)

Kid and Kid2: YEHEY!!!

Sakura: Just hold this and take good care of it …Okay!!!

Kid and Kid2: OKAY!!!

Then Sakura went to the tree where the Teddy bear is … She Climb at the tree (using her feet with chakra) And stretches her arm toward the Teddy Bear …

Sakura: eh!!… Nearer, nearer … I'm almost there!!

Kid and Kid2: Oh!! (Observing)

Sakura: Gotcha!! ( But the Tree is too slippery that her sandals has slipped away from the tree)

Sakura: Oh NO!!

Kid and Kid2: NO!!!

Sakura: AHHH!! (While falling from the tree a fast wind went on him and carries her … But, it's not the wind … It's..)

Sakura: (opening her eyes).. ah…. HA! Sasuke!!

Sasuke: ………

Sasuke landed safely at the ground carrying Sakura.

Sakura:!!!(looking at sasuke)

Sasuke: Their waiting for you……… (looking at the Kids)

Sakura: Oh!! O0 right!! Hehe…

Then Sakura went towards the two Kids..

Sakura: Here.. (Giving up the teddy bear)

Kid: Thank you!!! (receiving the teddy bear)

Kid2: Here, (giving the present) I take good care of it …. … Thank you!!!

Sakura: oh! It's nothing.. Thank you too …(receiving the present) … Be careful next time!! Bye!!(walk backward whle looking at the two kids)

Kid and Kid2: Hai!!!

Sakura: Sasu- (looking towards the tree where she left Sasuke)

…………………

Sakura: Where did he!?

"**RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!**"

Sakura: Oh nO!! I'm late!!

Then Sakura run again as fast as she could towards the Konoha High…

(At the classroom)

Kurenai: All right Kids!! It's PARTY TIME!!

Then all the kids and the teacher start the party.. They play games, like, bring me and many more !! (I can't think anymore of the games hehehe ..)

Kurenai: Okay Kids.. It's time to your Chris cringle!! Or what you called, exchange gift.. Let see, who's First? Let's see ….. Tenten, you start..

Tenten: Okay!! I picked up, Shino!(went in front of the class)

Shino: ….. (go through where Tenten is)

Tenten: Here! Merry Christmas!! (giving up the present)

Shino: … tnx…(received the present) I picked…

( And Then too many names have been called that you don't know and I don't know either hehehe.. )

Hinata: I picked up… Na-Naruto-kun … (blush)

Naruto: WOH!!! (Running towards Hinata)

Hinata: Ho-Hope you'll like it… (sweet voice)(giving up the present)

Naruto: Well!!! (received the present) THANKS HINATA-CHAN!!!! MinE iS SHIKAMARU!!! (giving the present)

Shikamaru: Thanks…(received the present) well.. I picked Temari .. (What a troublesome)

Temari: (smirking) …. Thanks Shika-kun … ( receiving the present while smirking )

Shikamaru: --… (Shikamaru went back to his sit while mumbling about, I hate girls their tooo troublesome.. I wish next time I don't picked up girls, they're troubling me finding that stupid gift… blah! blah! Blah!)

Temari: … I picked Chouji .. (giving up the present)

Chouji: Well thanks!!.. (received the present)Mine is Kankouro … (giving up the present)

Kankouro: Thanks…(received the present) I picked Lee…(giving up the present)

Lee: WOOOHHH!!! (dancing like a toy top MorOn while going to where is Kankouro is) WOHOOP!!! (stop and grab the present) THANK YOU MR.KANKOURO!!! … MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Kankouro: ….. (Going back mumbling about, what a coconut-brat! Someday you'll see, I'll kill you like a coconut crashed on a tree. Brat!! blah! MORON!! Blah! BlaH!)

Lee: MiNE!! IS GaaRa!! (giving up the present)

Gaara: (going to Lee slowly… like a very Cooooooollllllll man)……….. (Grab the gift with the sand).. Thanks…

Lee: - (looking with a very weird look… With his two eyebrow's making it like a straight line)

Gaara: I picked… Sakura….

Sakura: Oh!

Gaara: Here… (giving up the present with his sand) (Death glare)

Sakura: eh! Thank you… (received the present) hehe.. (Frighten)

Gaara: ……. (Death Glare) (while taking his sit)

Sakura: hehehe…(frighten) Well, um…(blush) I picked… Sa-SaSuke-kun… (Sweet tone)

Sasuke: (going to Sakura) …….

Sakura: (giving the present) I-I…. (blush) Thank you Sasuke-kun for saving me…

Sasuke: ….. (received the present and stare at Sakura) … Thanks…

Sakura: (still blushing) I-I hope you'll like It… (looking at the present while blushing)

Sasuke: …….

Then Sakura came back to her sit still blushing …

Sasuke: I picked .. Neji.. (giving up the present)

Neji: ….. (grab the gift)… Thanks ….

Sasuke: …. dobe

Neji: I picked Tenten… (giving up the present)

Tenten: Oh!!O.o Thanks!!! 0 (received the present)

Neji: …. ( blush little)

Kurenai: Well… Is their any other that who is not call?

Ino and Kiba raise their hands…

Kurenai: Well, I think you two are the only One…

Kiba: What?! So that Pig picked me!! Oh men!!

Ino: What ah!! NoT the poop Lover!!

Kiba: Here … (giving up his present to Ino looking opposite to her)

Ino: Thanks …. Here… (Grab the present and gave his present to Kiba while looking opposite to him)

Kiba: Thanks …

Kurenai: Okay Kids, time to unwrapped your present..

All: YEAH!!!

Shino receive a Bug stuff toy … Hinata receive a with teddy bear.. Naruto Receive a T-shirt with a ramen picture on it… Shikamaru has a new set of chess… Temari has a bracelet came from the Nara clan .. Chouji receive a pair of earrings made from Suna.. Kankouro receive a puppet Elmo (hehehehe) … Lee has a coconut clock… Gaara has now a black teddy Bear (Add to his collections, hehehe..) … Sakura has a mug made from Suna Village.. And Sasuke (all you know) has a Handkerchief with a teddy bear key chain on it.. Neji receive a pair of eye glasses and a towel made from the Uchiha clan.. And Tenten receive a necklace came from Hyuuga clan… And Kiba and Ino receive a….

"**POOF!!!"**

Kurenai: what happen?

Ino and Kiba: uhu!! Uhu!!

Ino: YOU KIBA!!!

Kiba: INO!!!

Then Ino heard a musical sound coming from the box..

Ino: ( ! ) What!! A musical box? (looking at the box while a toy is dancing on top of it and playing a very sweet music)

Kiba: … (blush)… huh?!.. (accidentally looked at the gift) A necklace? (looking at the silvery necklace)

Ino: hmph!… (blush)

Kurenai: You two always frighten us.. hehehe…

"**RIIINGGGGGG!!!"**

Then the party ended..

Hinata: I'm so happy Sakura-san.. Naruto told me that he love my present…

Sakura: Well done Hinata…

Hinata: (blush) thanks…. Well, Bye Sakura-san.. Brother Neji is waiting for me. Bye!!

Sakura: Bye hinata!!

So Hinata left Sakura alone..

(At the park)

Sakura was walking at the park when:

Sakura: I hope Sasuke-kun liked my pre- oh!! (Sakura slipped at the ground but someone catch her)

Sakura:Oh!!

"Careless girl…"

Sakura: What!! I-I'm Sorry.. I- (look at the person) Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Next time be careful…

Sakura: Hai!! A-Arigato Sasuke-kun.. (bow down)

Sasuke: (passing sakura) Well.. thanks for the Handkerchief..

Sakura: huh!

Sasuke: Nice choice! (smirk)

Then Sasuke left Sakura..

Sakura: he like's it..

A Cloud Of Spring

A beautiful windy morning had spread the Konoha City.. All trees and plants were all growing big, and the Flowers were all Blooming.. It is the first day of the whole class of Konoha High.. All students were all excited except, some..

Sikamaru: Oh wow.. (looking bored) It's our first day in our 2nd year High isn't it Chouji?

Chouji: Yah!! (while eating some snack)

Shikamaru: Hooowww!!!!! Troublesome… (sign) Were going to do some stupid things again like, exams, project and many more that are TROUBLESOME..

Chouji: …crack!!.. champ!! (eating snack)

Naruto: OHAYOU!!!!!EVERYONE!!!!! I'M BACK!!! (looking silly)

Shikamaru: (sign) how troublesome….

Chouji: Ohayou Naruto-kun…

Naruto: OHAYOU!! CHOUJI!! OHAYOU SHIKAMRU!!

Shikamaru: Ohayou, Naruto …

" WELL, WELL.. I THINK MY WHOLE YEAR WILL BE GOOD AGAIN!!"

Naruto: (Look to where the voice came) huh? WAH!! KIBA-KUN!!!

Kiba: NARUTO-KUN!!!

Kiba and Naruto: YEAH!! (clap their hands to each other) THE CLOWNS ARE BACK AND READY FOR ACTION!!(make their (silly) opening action)

Ino: My DaYS will be Ruin AgAin!! (while sitting back at chouji)

Kiba: Hmph!! Let's not waste our time Naruto… I don't want to ruin my day..

Ino: Hmph!!

Kiba:Hmph!

Shikamaru: (sign) very, very troublesome…

"**RIIINNNNGGG!!!!!"**

"Poof"

Kurenai: Ohayou everyone… I'm your adviser in your 2nd year High school … I'm Kurenai, you can call me Kurenai-sensei..

All: Ohayou, Kurenai-sensei..

Kurenai: So I think, all of you are from here last year … (looking at the class) and I think too that all of you know each other ne?

All:.. hai..

Kurenai: Oh, so all of you are classmate last year right?

All: HAI!!

Kurenai: Okay, then.. (placed her stuff at the table) Do you know the village of Suna?

All: HAI..

Kurenai: Every year, Konoha and Suna are exchanging student because, of the peace treaty .. (All children are listening) Now, I know that all of you know that every first year students are encourage to keep the treaty and be one of the students in Suna High in 3 years..

All: HAI!!

Kurenai: And that student will be exchanged to the student of Suna high that is chosen..

All: Hai!!

Kurenai: Well kids,you are lucky because, This section is were the students of Suna High will be studying …

All: oh!!blah, blah.. blah..

Kurenai: And now, I like you to meet the three students of Suna High…

The three then came to where Kurenai was… One is a girl, a kunoichi carrying a big fan with a yellow hair .. The second is boy carrying an android or what you call a puppet in his back.. The third is "the weird one" a boy with a red hair and has no eyebrows and has a black make up rounding besides his eyes, that's why he looks like a panda..

Kurenai: Well kids, meet the students of Suna high.. (pointing at the three students) Starting to my right is Temari..

Temari: …. (A konoichi carrying a big fan and has a yellow hair with some ponytails on it)

Kurenai: Besides her is Kankouro..

Kankouro: ….. ( A boy carrying a big puppet)

Kurenai: And the last is Gaara…

Gaara: ….. ( The boy with a red hair and has no eyebrows and has a black make up rounding besides his eyes, and looks like a panda.. )

Chouji: Their look … Scary… (while looking at the three students)

Shikamaru: ….. ( looking at the three students)

Ino: Yeah you're right.. (while looking at the three students) But I think…(looking at the girl) the girl is not so.. but.. (change her mind)no.. Lets just wait and see.. right (looking at Shikamaru and chouji) Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun ne?

Chouji: yeah…(while looking at the three students)

Shikamaru: … I don't care…. (starring at the three students)

Ino: (piss off face) hmph! Whatever!! … hmp!! (stare at the other side of the room)

Shikamaru: … (stare at the three student.. Then to the girl)

Temari:…. (stare too)

Shikamaru: ..huh?…

Kurenai: Okay kids, you can sit where you want to..

The three nodded to Kurenai..

Ino: hey!! Temari right?! You can sit beside me..

Temari: (look at Ino then to shikamaru).. Okay.. thanks… (sit besides Ino)

Ino: hehehe… (looking at Shikamaru with an evil look)

Shikamaru: Eh?…( look away) ..(sign) troublesome…

Kurenai: Okay.. Now that you all knew each other … It's time that you all introduce you're self to me… Okay?!

All: HAI!!

After 7 hours past…

"**RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!"**

class ended.. At the corridor..

Chouji: (eating snacks) Neh Shika-kun… your weird today?

Shikamaru: ….. It's nothing.. I'm just.. Sleepy..

Chouji: Neh? But your always sleepy?

Shikamaru: Um… Very sleepy Chouji.. Very Sleepy…

Chouji: But. You're always absent when you don't have enough sleep?

Shikamaru: uhh!!.. (piss off) Lets just proceed to my starring spot shall we?

Chouji: Ah, Okay!!

At the Starring spot..

Shikamau: … (looking at the clouds)

Chouji: Oh men… I'm out of stock!!

Shikamaru: …..

Chouji: …..

Silence….

Chouji: I'm bored…

Shikamaru: …..

Silence…. Again….

Chouji: Shika-kun… I'll better go now, my mother is waiting for me or I'll be on trouble..

Shikamaru: Okay…..

Then Chouji went home.. (but the truth is… He is out of food that's why he want to go home)

Shikamaru: …..

Silence….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What are you doing?"

Shikamaru: Starring at the clouds……

"The clouds? ………………… Are you always here?"

Shikamaru: Yeah, It's my secret place… wait?

Awaken from the reality … Then sitting up quickly.. And looking to whom he's speaking…

Shikamaru: (look to where the voice is) what ah?

A Blonde hair with ponytails and carrying a big fan is the one who is talking to shikamaru.. Or the so call Temari of the Sand..

Shikamaru: you? How do you-What are you doing here?

Temari: Well our-

"TEMARI!!!"

Shikamaru and Temari: hu?!

Iruka: Oh Temari, their you are.. (panting) I said that don't get any farther… Oh!! (look towards Shikamaru) Shikamaru..

Shikamaru: Um.. Hello, Iruka-sensei..

Iruka: Oh hi!! Great timing shikamaru..

Shikamaru: ha?

Iruka: Our Hokage want to see our guest in Suna, So can you please escort Temari at the Konoha inn? She and her brothers will stay their for awhile because, their house are not yet build … Their be staying here for about 3 year.. Anyways… I'll be seeing you two their Okay, I just need to do something! BYE!! ( then Iruka rush out to their sigh )

Shikamaru: Ah!..a… but… I didn't say yes? OHH!!!! (frown) HOW TROUBLESOME!!

Temari: Hey, are you going with me or not?

Shikamaru: hay…. Fine lets go..

Then Shikamaru escorted Temari to the Konoha inn..

(While walking to the Konoha inn)

Temari: Wow.. this is a beautiful place.. (looking all around)It has to many trees here not like Suna.. There are only few plants, Trees and flowers their and everything is just Sand.. (walking)

Shikamaru: It's spring season… That's why all the trees and plants grow and all the flowers blooms and fruits are riping… (walking)

Temari: Wow.. (walking)

Shikamaru:…… (walking)

Temari: Hey, I already forgot.. What's your name?

Shikamaru: I'm.. Shikamaru… Nara Shikamaru..

Temari: So… you were the Boy genius Ino is talking about? (stare like a maniac.. hehe..)

Shikamaru: …..

Temari: But I think your pathetic… (stare at the clouds then to Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: ……

Silence………

Temari: why don't you speak genius? (Temari's Temper went up)

Shikamaru: Cause I don't want to…

Temari: hmph!! You don't want to cause I'm right..

Shikamaru: Were here…

Temari: huh?

Iruka: Shikamaru!!! (went to were Shikamaru and Temari are) I'm so glad you went in time!! Thank you very much..

Shikamaru: ……

Iruka: Well, let's go Temari… The Hokage is waiting.. Bye Shikamaru..

Shikamaru: ….. (look at Iruka then to Temari) ( ! )

Temari: See you again Shikamaru… (while smirking)

Shikamaru: … Troublesome…

After Temari and Iruka went Inside the Inn, Shikamaru start to walk toward his home…

Shikamaru's house..

Shikamaru: I'm home!!!

Shikamaru's mom: Hey you lazy bumb! Why are you late?!!

Shikamaru: Well… home work… (lie)

Shikamaru's mom: Well, your former teacher Iruka isn't it? Had call a minute ago… Go and call him back, he said it's important..

Shikamaru: Troublesome….

So Shikamaru call Iruka.. Then..

Shikamaru: WHAT!!…. WHY??!! Why do I have to escort her? I'm not a chuunin? I'm just a genin and going for chunin? And for one week!!

Iruka: blah..blah…blah…

Shikamaru: But!!

Iruka: No BUT'S!!! blah..bla..blah…

Shikamaru: Hai Iruka-sensei..

Then the call ended…

Shikamau: (sign) women were all troublesome….


	6. The Response

Well, I think I must end this sooner… hehehe…

"Italic"- talking to their mind..

* * *

"The Response"

In the past story..

The school was ended and Inuzukaba Kiba went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to buy some flowers for his mother's recipes. He didn't notice that the shop was belong to his all time rival, Yamanaka Ino. The two was surprise to see each other, especially Ino. Ino has no choice but to help Kiba finding his flowers. When Kiba already finished buying, he notices an old ball. He realizes that the ball was his favorite toy ball when he was a kid and that he gave it to someone. And that someone was Ino..

Kiba left the shop wondering about Ino and Ino went to her bedroom while looking at the ball. And suddenly, someone knocks at the door of Yamanaka house, and when Ino opened it, a man stood outside the door and tried to kill her by a sword. But Kiba came out and stops the sword in time by using his two hands. The man noticed that some chuunin where coming and started to run away but Kiba is too claver and told Akamaru to stop him. Akamaru bite the man and the man stop. Then the chuunin went to Akamaru and arrested the man. Kiba was starting to faint when a chuunin told them that the sword that scared him has a poison and that the man was a ninja from the mist country and a rival of Ino's father, Yamanaka Inoichi.

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Hospital..

It was already 6:00 in the morning when Kiba started to wake up.

Kiba: umm… (opening his eyes slowly) umm… Where.. I'm I…

When he suddenly touch someone..

Kiba: ha? Who is this? (looking at a blonde hair that was sleeping beside him)

When the door opened suddenly and a girl with a red marks on her face went inside.

Hana: Oh! Kiba-kun, your awake! Look, I have a present for you. (Holding on a basket of fruits)

Kiba: Where I'm I?

Hana: You're at the Konoha Hospital. You fainted when you finished fighting against the man in the mist country. Ino, with a help of a chuunin brought you here. (looking at Ino)

Kiba: …… (looking at Ino, his hands was still touching her hair)

Hana: She was so worried about you. She told us that you saved her and that it's her fault. She said that she want to stay, she was so determine that's why mother permitted her.

Kiba: Ino… (looking at Ino)

Ino: mmm.. (waking up)

Kiba: uh! (push his hand away)

Ino: (slowly looked at Kiba and then start to become energetic) (worrying eyes) KibA!! Are you okay..

Kiba: well.. (looked away then blush) yeah…

Hana: (looking at the two) well, I must go now. My team is waiting for me. Mother will come back so, be good Kiba-kun..

The two look at Kiba's sister..

Hana: Ino, sorry for my brother's IDIOCY'S..

Ino: (smile)

Kiba: NANI!!

Hana: hahaha, well, gotogo!!!

Then Hana left.

Kiba: (look away with an angry "anime" face) dobe..

Ino: um, Kiba..

Kiba: (look at Ino) hm?

Ino: well, Tha-Tha-

" KIBA!!!!!!"

A yellow haired boy had burst inside the room and hug Kiba.

Kiba: uh!!! (hurt because of the hug) Na-Naruto!!

Naruto: Ki-KiBA!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU MY FRIEND!!!

Kiba: NaRuTO!!

" I'm happy that you have awaken.."

A boy with a pair of black circle eye glasses have appeared..

Kiba: Shi-ShINO!! (still hugged by Naruto)

Shino: You have been sleeping this pass 2 days..

Kiba: WhAT!! (push Naruto away)

Naruto: Well, we were glad your already awake.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

A thick-coconut-headed-green-spandex have burst inside the room rolling like a toy top "IDIOT"…

Lee: I'M SOOOOO!!! HAPPY AND TOUCH THE A YOUTHFULL KIBA HAVE ALREADY AWAKEN!!!

"SHOUT UP!! (BANG!!)"

A kunoichi with a hair cut like chunli had slap lee face into silence and a long haired boy with white eyes came inside with a girl that has a white eyes too..

Hinata: Ku-Kunichiwa Kiba-kun.

Neji: Hn..

Tenten: Glad your Okay Kiba…

Kiba: Hi-Hinata? Neji? Tenten? And Lee..

"Troublesome"

A pineapple hair boy, a fat boy with a brief (hehehe) on his head, a kunoichi with a yellow hair and six ponytails on it, a pink haired girl, a boy with a rooster head like haired and a boy with a doll carrying on his back came inside the room..

Kiba: Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke…. Kankouro… Your… here… (Eyes get bigger and shinning like a diamond "anime style")

Sasuke: hn… we lost in soccer because of you… (said with a cold voice)(hehe, always)

Kiba: hehehe, Gomenasai…

"Ino"

Ino: hu? (look at a pinked haired girl)

Sakura:

Ino: Sakura?

Sakura: Are you all right now?

Ino: hai.. Thanks for worrying..

Sakura: Are you sure? You haven't sleep right this past 2 days?

Ino: ne.. I'm alright.. Don't worry Sakura..

Kiba: WHAT!! NARUTO MISS THE BALL!! AND THAT'S WHY WE LOST..

Sasuke: hn… (agreed)

Naruto: SASUKE-TAME!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!! YOU'RE IN MY WAY!! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T HIT THE BALL!!

Sasuke: Dobe, I was blocking the enemy and then, you dived on me…

Naruto: LIAR!!GRRRRRR!! (The two was looking at each other) If just Gaara arrived on time..

Kiba: Speaking of Gaara, where is he?

Temari: Reminds me,. Hey, Kankouro, where is he anyways? (Looking at Kankouro)

Kankouro: I don't know.. He was just behind me..

"Eeengk… (The door was opening)

A red haired boy appeared..

Kankouro: (afraid) Ga-Gaara, where have you been?

Gaara: (look at Kankouro slowly like when Sadaku is looking at a person) I just bought the pink teddy bear that was at the shop beside the Hospital.. (said in a cold voice) (holding at the teddy bear)

All: OH!! (Sweat drop)

Suddenly, the door opened again!! And a nurse came on the background..

Nurse: Oh!!(looking at Kiba) Your already awake? Heeey…. (looking at the kids) How many times I told all of you that, only 5 persons can visit..but still… YOU DON'T LISTEN!!

All:…gulp…

Nurse: well then… you know what will you do…. (looking at the Kids)

Naruto: Nani…. (head down) Well (head up and look at Kiba) I think, it's bye-bye time.. See you again Kiba..

Hinata: bye…

Shino: All of you, let's go now..

All of them went outside the room, but Sakura went beside Ino and Said..

Sakura: Ino, It's not your fault so don't be sad..

Ino: hai..

Then Sakura leave the room while looking at Ino..

Nurse: Okay!! I'm finished checking of you.. You just need a rest.. (while looking at her clock) Okay!! Have a good rest (looking at Kiba) OH! and you too… (pointing at Ino)

Ino: ( ! ) …… Hai….

Kiba: Well, I think that It's you and me again… (looking at the other side of the room)

Ino: (smile)…. Kiba-kun..

Kiba: neh? (looking at Ino while napping his head with his hands)

Ino: Thank you.. (blush)

Kiba: Nani? I can't hear you?

Ino: Well… None of your business..

Kiba: ha?! What ah?

Ino: (smile)…

Kiba: eh? (blush)

Suddenly the door open..

"Kiba, are you all right now?"

Kiba: Mother!! (quickly sit down) Well, yeah…

Tsume: Good.. And how about you.. (looking at Ino)

Ino: Um, I'm fine Mrs.Inuzuka..

Tsume: … Okay, but you need a rest..

Ino: Huh?

Tsume: (went in front of Ino… She don't want to hear her) Now that Kiba is already awake, I think that you need to go home now..

Ino: ….

Tsume: Your father is very worried about you..

Ino: But, he's always here.. And he said that it's fine for him to make me stay..

Tsume: Yeah, but after that, he always went to our house and I promise to him that you will leave when Kiba is awaken..

Ino: Bu-But-

Tsume: No buts Ino.. I know that you can't sleep here comfortably and you are always tired because of that dumb over their.. (pointing at Kiba with her big thumb.. Because Kiba is in her back)

Kiba: Huh?

Tsume: It's not your fault Ino..

Ino: …. (head down)

Tsume: I'm very happy and thankful that you help Kiba, Ino..

Ino: Kiba-kun is the one who help me Mrs. Inuzuka..

Tsume: I know that..

Ino: huh?

Kiba: Hey mother? What are you talking about..

Tsume: Oh, Nothing…

Kiba: eh?

Tsume: Go back to sleep now Kiba, Ino is leaving now.. She need a rest..

Kiba: huh? But, why?

Tsume: Ino is finish in her mission and she need a rest too.. She take care of you this last 2 days.. She is tired because of you..

Kiba: … Ino… (look at Ino)

Ino: ….. (blush)

" Ino"

Suddenly the door opened and ay man came in with a yellow long hair..

Ino: Father?

Inoichi: Hana called me and said that you need a help in getting home… ( Then suddenly look at Kiba) Kiba, I'm happy that your okay now…

Tsume: You can take her now…

Ino: Well, I think I must go now.. Thank you very much Mrs. Inuzuka.. And, (head down) I'm sorry for what happened..

Tsume: Ino?…

Inoichi: Well, bye Tsume.. And Kiba, take care and sorry for what happened.. I must be the one who is in lying in their..

Kiba: No Sir.. I'm a ninja too.. It's my priority to save everyone, specially your daughter..

Ino: … (blush, again)

Kiba: Ino, thanks for taking care of me… (blush)

Ino: …. (smile) no problem DogBoy…

Kiba: ..( ! )

Then Ino and her father left the hospital…

* * *

Oh!!! men!! I suck!! hehehe.. Review pls... 


	7. Waiting

YEEAAHHH!!! At Last!! I'm ready to finished this story!! I think i'll update it one more chapter then it will be complete!! Again, Sorry for a veeeeeeeeeeery long update.. .. I think the last chapter that i post is more on romance than comedy.. And i think this one too..hehehe... But I hope you like it.. Oh! thanks again to some authors in making this chapter... KibaxIno Rules!! i love it hehehe...

* * *

Waiting

After 3 days in the hospital, Kiba went home. And the next day, he started to went to school.. After 2 days of silence with Kiba and Ino.. (Somehow they manage to do) The principal of the school Tsunade, announced something..

Tsunade: Okay fourth years.. It's time to teach you the average of a true genin going to chuunin or can I say, a true fourth year students..

All: silence…

Tsunade: Each of you will be assign to a group.. Each group will have a three man team.. Each group will have an assigned sensei's that will guide and teach you in your adventure… Here is the list of group.. (holding a paper and readying it to be read) The moment I called you, go to where your assigned group is where..

( Tsunade started to called up the different team and I don't know if there is Team 1 or team 2, and I don't know them…hehehe)

Team 7, assigned teacher: Hatake Kakashi; members: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto…

Sasuke: hn..

Sakura: oh!! (Inner sakura: SHANNARO!!)

Naruto: YAY!!! SAKURA-CHAN IS IN MY TEAM!! But, Sasuke-Tame!! (Look toward Sasuke is)

Sasuke: Baka..

Naruto: NANI-

Tsunade: EHEM!! The second team is… Team 8, assigned teacher: Yuhi Kurenai; members: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino..

Kiba: heh..(smirk) at last Akamaru!!

Akamaru: Arf!!

Kurenai: ehem..

Kiba: (look toward Kurenai) hehehe..men..

Hinata: ….

Shino: …..

Tsunade: Team-

Gai: GAI!! Tsunade-sama!! Team GAI!!!

Tsunade: (sign) Team Gai, assigned teacher is: as usual, Gai; members: Hyuga Neji, Tenten and Rock lee..

Lee: YOSH!!! GAI-SENSEI!!! AT LAST!!!

Gai: LEE!! I PROMISED YOU THAT I'D TEACH YOU ALL WELL AND SPECIAL TECHNIQUE!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!

Gai: LEE!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!

Gai: LEE!!

Lee: GAI-

Tsunade: Oh PLEASE!!

Gai and Lee: ups!! (Blush)

Tenten: Oh, my… (Head down)

Neji: hmph..

Tsunade: And the last, Team 10, assigned teacher: Sarutobi Asuma; members: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji..

Shikamaru: troublesome..

Ino: (smile)…

Chouji: chump! (Eating his snacks)

Tsunade: Well, as you see.. Gaara, Temari and Kankouro is not called because, this day is their last day in Konoha High..

All: oh!! blah..blah…blahh…

Shikamaru: huh?!

Tsunade: It's time that they went back to Suna and there, they will be trained By their assigned sensei, Baki..

Baki: …

Tsunade: Meanwhile, the students from Konoha that went in Suna will be back tomorrow..

All: blah…blah…blah..

Tsunade: Now, you all need to go home and pack your things for the coming training… But before you leave, make sure that you talk to your assigned sensei.. Good luck…

(Then Tsunade went down the stage..)

Naruto: What? We will leave this place?

Kakashi: yeah..

Kiba: So,will be leaving here not just a month but a year!

Kurenai: your right Kiba..

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Asuma: Oh well, meeting adjourn.. I have something else to do.. Remember what I told you..

All: Hai..

But before Asuma leave..

Asuma: huh? What shikamaru..

Shikamaru: ….. (Looking at Asuma)

Meanwhile:

Kiba: All right!! I'm finished packing things.. Hmm… what will I do next? (Looking out side the window) I will miss this place… I know!! (jump up ) Lets go Akamaru!!

Akamaru: Arf!!

Kiba and Akamaru went outside their house.. When he saw someone..

Kiba: Hey!! Chouji!!

Chouji: chump! ( still eating)

Kiba: What are you doing here? Don't you need to pack your things up for the training?

Chouji: chump!! I'm finished.. Chump.. I just want to look around… Surely I will miss this place.. Chump!

Kiba: yeah.. Me to.. Hey! Where is Shikamaru?

Chouji: Escorting Temari at the gate..chump! Surely, he will miss her even he didn't want to admit it.. Chump!

Kiba: Oh!

(At the Gate)

Asuma: Have a good and safe trip..

Baki: Thank you. I know that we will be safe going back to Suna..

(While)

Temari: well?

Shikamaru: well… (Blush.. while looking toward the green leaves at the back of Temari) So long…

Temari: Is that All?! (Raising one of her eyebrows)

Shikamaru: well… yeah..

Temari: ….

Shikamaru: …..

When Temari kiss Shikamaru on the cheek..

Shikamaru: (blush) Hey!

Temari: See you again Shika-kun! (Smirk) (While running toward Gaara and Kankouro is)

Shikamaru: troublesome.. Woman….

(Back to Chouji and Kiba)

Kiba: So… (blush little) where is-

"Chouji!"

The two look towards where the voice is.

Ino: Chouji, why are you here? Didn't you need to pack up your things?

Chouji: I already finished..

Ino: Oh, and your mother is looking for you..

Chouji: oh! Right! (Turned around toward Kiba) Kiba, good luck to your training..

Ino: huh?kiba?

Kiba: Well, you too Chouji.. See you again..

Then Chouji left leaving Kiba and Ino alone… (wah!!)

Silence…………………………………

Ino: So… How are you? (not looking at Kiba)

Kiba: Fine.. How about you.. (not looking at Ino)

Ino: I'm all right…

Silence again…………………………………………………..

Ino: Is that all? Does he even say something like, Good luck Ino! You're the Best! I will miss you.. Wait? What I'm I thinking?

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba: huh? What is it Akamaru? (Looking at Akamaru)

Then suddenly Ino tempers went high. (Because of Kiba not talking to her and making her an Idiot)

Ino: arrgh!!! (Angry) I have enough!!

Kiba: huh? Nani? (Looking at Ino)

Ino: I HATE YOU KIBA!! YOU'RE SUCH A DOG!!! A COWARD AND A STONE!!

Kiba: I what?!

Ino: YOU'RE A DAMNED!! DOGBOY THAT-THAT SMELL LIKE A POOP!!! A DOG MANURE!!!

Kiba: WHAT DID YOU TELL ME? Why ON A SUDDEN-

Ino: You will see.. I'll be stronger than you… I BLOOM LIKE A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!! …. Good luck Kiba… (Then Ino turned around at Kiba and run.)

Kiba: What happen to her? Did I do something wrong?

"Oi Kiba…"

Kiba: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: …….

(Then the day has come that all of the students must leave Konoha.)

Asuma: Well, it's Time… You sure don't forget something?

Ino: ….. (Looking inside the Konoha.. Because they were at the Gate of Konoha)

Shikamaru: yeah…

Chouji: chump! (Eating) yeah..

Asuma: Ino?

Ino: Yes I didn't… (Look at Asuma)

Asuma: Well then… Let's go…

Then they start to walk..

Shikamaru: Hey Ino … (looking at Ino)

Ino: ….. (Still in her Dream world..)

Shikamaru: Kiba-kun has a massage for you… (Not looking at Ino)

Ino: huh?

Shikamaru: He said.. (Look at Ino, not directly) He will be waiting for you…

Ino:..

(Kiba, Talking at Shikamaru..)

Kiba: Tell her,I will be waiting for her… I hope that she will bloom more just like a beautiful flower and not a Pig!! Hehehe… Tell that to Flat Chested Ino!! And Oh!! Be careful with her.. She is such a Pervert..hehehe…

(end)

Ino: WhAT!! WHAT did HE CALL ME?!! (now she was looking at Shikamaru angry.. But now, her eyes become lively..)

Shikamaru: eh? (Step back)

Ino: You'll see DogBoy!! (Look at the clouds..) I'll be as beautiful as Flower!! (Punched her arm at the air)

(Meanwhile)

Kiba: Hachu!!.. Sniff….

Shino: Are you all right?

Akamaru: Arf!!

Kiba: Yeah.. I think there's someone talking about me or remember me… I think it's one of my fan ..hehe.. Right Akamaru!!

Akamaru: Arf!!

Kiba: hehehe… (smirk)

* * *

Well... I hope you like it.. The next chapter would be the last.. I think.. hehehe... R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I hope i see Kiba in the manga.. 


	8. Exams

WAAAHHH!!!! I taught it will be a last chapter!!! But my mind tells me nO!!!! Okay, i think i'll right the last chapter this coming days...hehehehe.. I want to end this hehehe..

* * *

Exams

It was a very cold evening when Tsunade held a meeting. The entire teacher in 4th year High school was there. She slowly looks toward one of the teacher that wears a mask on his face.

Tsunade: "So, where are they?"

"There on there house now."

Tsunade: "Good.. You know what will be the next step.."

" Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade: "Wait! Did Jiraiya do something wrong?"

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, he didn't do something.."

Tsunade: "(sigh) Good.. Okay.. You may all go now.."

Then all the teacher bow down and vanished..

* * *

It was a great sunny morning; the heat of the sun was not barely being feel because of the cold wind that was rushing all over the place. A howling was heard and a giant dog had appeared inside the Konoha Park. A brown spiky haired boy was raiding on the back at the big dog. He wears leather jacket and pants. He silently inhale the breeze of the wind remenicing the days of his childhood.

"hmm.. (inhaling then exale) hay.. Finally, the breeze of my birth place; my country.."

" ….."

" So.. It's you Kiba-san"

Kiba: "Huh? (turn around to where the voice is.)"

A Giant fat man had appeared in front of Kiba. He has a long spiky brown hair and wears a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "eat". The big man smile at Kiba hoping that he would recognized him.

Kiba: "Nani? WOOH!! CHOUJI!!"

Chouji: " That's me.."

Kiba: "(supricingly staring at Chouji) Wow Chouji, you look..(piking up the best word to describe Chouji) Powerful and scary.."

Chouji: "Am I?"

Kiba: "Yeah.. Well-"

" Oi Chouji, What are you doing?"

The two Supricingly look towards where the voice came. They saw a man with a black pineapple hair. He wears green jacket and black long sleeves.

Kiba: "SHIKAMARU!!"

Shikamaru: "huh? (look at the person who is screming.) Kiba?!"

Kiba: "Wow!! You don't even change, still a lazy dumb are you.."

Shikamaru: "Heh. And you, still a loud and troublemaker.."

Kiba: "hehe!! But you grown taller unlike when I last saw you.. "

Shikamaru: "Same as you Kiba.."

Chouji: "My I disturb your conversation? Because, I think that we need to go. Surely, Tsunade-sama and the others are waiting for us."

Shikamaru: "Yeah, your right Chouji."

Kiba: "Okay! Let's go now!! Come AKamARU!"

And the dog went in front of the three man supricingly.

Akamaru: "Rar!!"

Shikamaru: "WooH! O.o is that really Akamaru? He surely grows.."

Kiba: "Is he? Well let's go now!!"

Chouji: "But Kiba, isn't pet's are not allow inside the school?"

When chouji said that, Kiba froze and remembered that he always leave Akamaru when he went to the school.

Kiba: "Oh yeah!! Hehehe.. I forgot.. Well.. Sorry Akamaru but, you need to go home now.."

Akamaru: "huh? (making a fustrated face.)"

Kiba: "Bye Akamaru! See you later!"

Then the three went toward the School. Meanwhile inside the School ground beside the gate, a girl with a long yellow hair and wearing a sleeveless button-up top and short skirt stood beside the gate. She seems looking for someone when a pink short haired girl came beside her. Not knowing, the pink haired girl tap her. With the two in surprised expresion,they shouted.

" Wah!? …. (!)… FOREHEAD GIRL!!"

"SHUT UP PIG!!"

The two stared at each other. After a few minutes in silence the two girl smile and laught.

"Hehehehehe"

Ino: "Sakura,I didn't recognize you.."

Sakura: "Me either, I just predicted that it's you when I tap your back shoulder."

Ino: "Well, how are you?"

Sakura: "Fine.. How about you?"

Ino: "Same as your answer.."

"Sakura-chan! Why did you leave us? What happen to you?"

A Spiky yellow haired man wearing an orange outfit had appeared in front of them, beside him is a black spicky haired man wearing a blue outfit.

Sakura: "None of your business Naruto.."

Naruto: "Nani? Look Sasuke, Sakura-chan is still mad at us.."

Sasuke: "It's your fault Dobe.."

Naruto: "But I didn't-"

Ino: "SASUKE-KUN!!! And.. Naruto.. (Ino blushed when she saw Sasuke)"

Naruto and Sasuke: "huh?"

The two look at the surprised Ino, while ino is staring at Sasuke who have grown so handsome than before..

Naruto: "Oh! Ino! I didn't recognize you.. "

Ino: "(blush) Well, me too Naruto.. You have totally grown.. And you too Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke: "hmph.."

Naruto: "Am I? Well Sasuke teme didn't because, he is still a bastard.. ( Smirk)"

Sasuke: "Shut up DobE!"

" Excuse me.."

The four students look to where the voice came. They were surprised to whom it is..

All: "huh?!"

A man having a pair of sun glasses and wearing a grayish-green, hooded jacket over a black, high-collared, buttoned shirt stood beside them. With him was a young woman wearing slightly different-colored clothing and having a bluish long haired and white eyes. Sakura notice the girl and recognize her..

Sakura: "Hi-HINATA!!"

Hinata: "(blush) …."

Sakura: "I thought sOO!!"

Ino: "HINATA!! Wow your soo beautiful!!"

Hinata: "(blush) Your more beautiful than me Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.."

Ino: "Oh!! You don't have to mention it Hinata, everyone knows that.. (Ino stuck her tounge out in such a naughty way)"

Sakura: "(sigh) I'm gonan vomit.."

Ino: "What did you said BillBoard-Brow GIRL!!"

Sakura: "Nothing slim piLLS!!"

Sasuke: "If that is Hinata,then this guy is Shino.."

Shino: "… Claver as always…Sasuke.."

Sakura notice Naruto in a deep silence while looking at Hinata and Shino.

Sakura: "Hey Naruto, what happen to you?"

Naruto: "(blushing) huh!! (lbegun looking at Sakura) Oh, nothing.. hehehe.. "

Hinata: "(blush) …."

Ino: "Well, I think the ceremony is starting now.."

Sakura: "Yeah, let's go now everyone, Tenten and her team was waiting for us.."

Ino: "Really!! Oh good! Good!! Let's go now.."

Then everyone follow Sakura and Ino inside the School ground.

Ino: "Hey, hurry up! Tsunade-sama will be mad at us."

Ino wasn't looking at her front side when suddenly, she bump into someone and landed at the ground with her butt.

Ino: "OUCH!! Hey! Watch it! (Scratching her forehead)"

"OW!! Gomenasai, I wasn't look-"

Ino: "Watch where you going so tha-"

Ino suddenly stop talking when she straighten up her head to see who was the one who bumped her. A spiky brown haired man with a red mark on his cheek stood at her front while looking at her. Suddenlly, she felt something moving inside her stomach while her heart begun to beat faster. She begun to blush in unison.

" Kiba! ha..ha..ha..(catching it's breath) Your so fast.. huh? Ino? What are you doing here?"

Ino straighten up her head again to look toward the person who was asking her. A balck pineapple haired man and a fat man stood beside Kiba.

Ino: "Shi-Shikamaru? Chou-Chouji? (looking very surprised)"

Shikamaru: "Eh?! Oh, hey Ino, look who I found. ( smirking) (Lifting his right hand and putting it on the head of the spiky brown man) "

Chouji: "We were just heading toward the school when we saw him.."

Ino looking again at Kiba who was looking suprisingly at her. She felt that tears would suddenly fell any minute now in her cheek so she decided to look away. She was lifting her self up when a hand suddenly appear at her front side.

Kiba: "ah.. (blushing) Need help?"

Ino: "No-No thanks.. I can do it on my own.. ( While looking ayaw and then lifting herself up)"

Sakura: "Hey Ino, why on a hurry? Oh! (looking at Kiba) Kiba?"

Naruto: "Nani? KIBA!!"

Kiba: "Sakura? Na-Naruto?"

Naruto: "KIBA!! (running toward at Kiba's direction raising his right hand ready to punch.)"

Kiba: "Huh? (Naruto attempt to punch Kiba, but Kiba just block it using his left fist.)"

Naruto: "heh.. Strong as ever.."

Kiba: "Same as you.."

The two shared a smirk in their faces while the others just watch them..

Shikamaru: "Oh! Naruto.. You didn't change either exept your height.."

Naruto: "SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI!!"

Chouji: "Loud as ever.."

"hmph.. And still a baka.."

Naruto: "Nani? Sasuke teme?

Shikamaru: "Sasuke?! (Then Shikamaru look to where is Sasuke is.)"

Chouji: "The Stone Ice."

Sasuke: "Hmph!!"

Naruto: "Hey, do you all remember the first time we step here? And the-"

The boys started to chit-chat to each other, reminising the time when they were just the new students. While, Ino silently stood beside Sakura not looking at anyone. Sakura notice it and begun to talk at her.

Sakura: "Ino, are you alright?"

Ino: "huh.. (surprised) ah.. (look at sakura and started a fake smile) I'm okay Sakura, why?"

Sakura: "(looking suspiciously at Ino) No-Nothing."

Shino: "The poop lover is here."

Sakura and Ino look at shino.

Hinata: "He looks more happier than before."

Shino: "hmph.. Looks like he saw something interesting."

Ino's ear suddenly twitch and look ayaw to hide her blush.While Naruto was talking, Kiba spoot Shino and call him.

Kiba: "Hey Shino!! Come here!!"

Shino: "Hmph.. That eyes are so playfull. I just wannan pup it out."

Hinata: " (smile at shino) … Shino-kun.."

Shino start to walk to where the other boys are, while Sakura watch him. Shino suddenly notice Kiba catching a look at Ino.

Shino: "Kiba, looks like your red mark on your cheeks become more redder than before."

Kiba: "huh? Shut up Shino it's natural.(blushing)"

After a long minute of chitchat they finally went to the school ground where Tsunade is. They were all line in teams.

Tsunade: "I am surprised that all of you looks more stronger than before. Now that you're here it's time to test your strength, abilities and your IQ."

Naruto was in front of Sasuke.

Naruto: "IQ? Don't tell us that were going to have an examination test?"

Tsunade: "Well Naruto, I think that your IQ have grown."

Naruto: "Don't tell me I'm right?"

Tsunade: " The answer is YES, you will all have an examination test."

Naruto: " NANI!! Ohh….. "

Meanwhile, Ino was at the back of Chouji. Taking an examination test was quite easy for her than going on a stressful mission. She went to look up at Kiba who she notices growling in depression for what he have heard. Ino was smirking while looking at him.

Ino: "hehehe.. Just what I've taught. He hate exams..hihihi.."

Tsunade: "But not just one examination test but two examination test."

All the students raise their eyebrows and growl more.

" What kind of examinations?"

A man with a long hair and white eyes appeared at the front side behind the stage where Tsunade is.

Tsunade: " Good question Hyuuga Neji. There are two parts of examination test; one is written the other is a mission."

"A mission?"

A young woman with a black haired that was tied up in a two bun stood at the back of a man with a black coconut haired.

Tsunade: "Yes, a mission. Each of you will be divided into pair."

"A pair?"

The coconut haired man said. Then suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of the crowd with a poof.

Tsunade: " This box here, (pointing at the box that Kakashi is holding.) Contains different kinds of marbles. Each marble has a pair of color. That means, if you and one of the students get the same color of your marble, he or she was your pair in the coming mission."

All: "oh!! blah..blah…blah."

Tsunade: " It is a team work and individual basis where in you must show to us how will you act individually and with a partner that you didn't even know. You must show us what is teamwork to you. You're lucky if your partner is one of your team."

Shikamaru: " So, that means there is a possibilities that me who'd be pair up to Chouji or Ino?"

Tsunade: " Exactly.. Now kids, it's time to pick up your partner. Make a one line girls and boys; Kakashi-sensei will go right next to you, then pick up one of the marbles inside the box. Okay?!"

All: "Hai!!"

Then all the girls and boys make a one line and picked up some marbles inside the box that Kakashi is holding.

Tsunade: "Now, what you need to do is to make a hand sealed and shouted the color of the marble that you have picked. After that, hold on tightly on your marble. " (hehehehe.. It's ridiculous Ne? hehehe..)

Then the entire student do what Tsunade had told them to do. They make a hand sealed then shouted the color of their marble.

Naruto: "huh? What's this?" (Looking at the thick light visible rope that appeared sticking on the side of the marble.)

Sasuke: " A visible rope? A thread?"

Tsunade: "Don't forget what I have told you.."

Then the rope begun to move, forcedly pulls all the students.

Kiba: "WhaT AH?!!"

Moving along the line of the rope, each pair of marble begun to make an encounter at each other and stick together.

Hinata: "Ahhhh…huh? Naruto?!!"

Naruto: "WAAHHH!!!! HINATA?!!! OH NO!!! (Naruto have been thrown away towards Hinata when the two marbles begun to combined at each other. Leaving Naruto and Hinata at the ground.)

Sasuke: "Ehhh.. (Before Sasuke's marble will be stick up at the other marble, Sasuke notice it and begun to control his body and then, catching the other hand of the person who was holding the other marble.) Huh? Sakura?"

Sakura: "Sa-Sasuke?"

Kiba: "WAAHHH!!! (Kiba rise out his hands before the two marbles combined. Looking at his front, a shock strikes him.) I-InO?!"

Ino: "Ki-Kiba!"

Shikamaru: "Just what I have taught. Need a help Chouji?"

Chouji: "(Fallen on the ground.) ohh…"

Neji: "Hmph.. You alright?"

Tenten: "(Tenten was holding by Neji to prevent her from falling.) I.. I .. Yeah.. (Blushing)"

Shino: "hmph.. Careless as ever.. (Looking at Lee towards the crashed wall.)

Lee: "OHH!! (Nose was bleeding.)"

Tsunade: "Okay students, be ready in your exams. I'll give you only 4 days to be ready for the coming written exam and one week for the physical examination. Your written exam will be at this coming Friday, while the physical examination will be held next week. It will be 3 days and 2 nights. I will explain it to all of you on that day. Good luck everyone."

Then Tsunade left the stage.

Shizune: "You can all go now to your class rooms."

Then all the students went to their classroom. Meanwhile, at the classroom where Kiba and the others were all chatting, when a poof was heard at the front.

Kakashi: "Okay class, go to your proper sit to where I placed you before and don't dare to change.(while looking at Naruto and Kiba.)

The two friend sigh and went to their proper sit, Ino beside Kiba and Hinata beside Naruto. Kakashi was discussing some pointers for the coming exam. Ino was listening to kakashi-sensei while Kiba was just staring at the door not listening.

Ino: "hmph.. Nothing's change. Still a idiot as ever.. (Still listening)"

Kiba: "huh? (Look at Ino)"

Ino: "(sigh) A dog will be a dog."

Kiba: "Did you say something?!"

Kakashi: "What is happening there? Kiba? Ino? (Looking to where is Kiba and Ino is. )

Kiba: "huh? Uh.. Nothing.."

Ino: "… (smiling like an innocent child.)"

Kakashi: "hmm.. (Looking at Ino with a blank expression.) Okay back to where we are-"

Kiba: "I'll make you change your mind. You'll see, pig. (Looking back at the door while grinning)"

Ino: "I WhaT!?(Standing up while looking at Kiba with an angry face.)"

Kakashi: "EHEM!!"

Ino: "Am, just arranging my chair..hehehe..(Blushing)"

Kakashi: "…Okay, where are we?"

Ino: "You'll eat your words. I'll show you.. (Looking back at Kakashi.)"

Kiba: "Make me..(Looking at Ino but not changing his position.)"

Ino: "(blushing) A-all ri-right. If you pass your written exam, I will never, ever insult you again and, and.."

Kiba: "And?(Now Kiba change his head position to look at Ino straightly.)"

Ino: "I-I will change my bad attitude towards you.."

Kiba's ears twitch to what he has heard.

Kiba: "All right. And if I-I didn't pass?(A sweat begun to for at his head.)"

Ino: "Am, well. You'll do what ever I want you to do.. "

Kiba: " Not fair! (Raising one of his eyebrows) … How about you? (Forwarding his head at Ino.)

Ino: "I-I do-don't know! (Blushing towards Kiba's behavior)"

Kiba: "Okay! Prove to me that you have change. Make me see how a pig can change into a flower, if that is possible. (Smirking)"

Ino: "I'm noT A-..Hmph! Fine! And if I do that?"

Kiba: "Ah.. I will not call you a pig anymore and treat you like a.. (Now blushing) a Pri-Princess.. But if I didn't saw something, you'll do what ever I want you to do."

Ino: "Hmph! Deal!"

Kiba: "Okay!"

Then the two went back to what they were doing but now, Kiba is listening at Kakashi. The two listen while grinning.

* * *

Ohhhh.. Sorry for some wrong grammars!! I'm not that good in english..the truth is i hate it!! hehehe.. Oh!! Pls, read DEAR DOCTOR LOVE..

gaarafan: "GAARA MARRY ME!!"

gaara: "Shut up!! i'm late at my show!!"


	9. Authors note

Dear readers of Dogs and Flowers.. Gomenasai for being too or can i say, ver, very, very late in updating my story. I was very, very, very, very busy this past few years that, i don't have time writing any of my story, specialy this story and the Doctor love. I'm Deeply sorry for not updating and the grammar in each story i have made. I will try to rewrite it, repost it and finish for good. Thank you very, very much for reading Dogs and flowers even it is not finish. hope to see you (hehe,can we see each other?) soon...


	10. Konnichiwa Readers!

KONNICHIWA READERS OF DOGS AND FLOWERS

KONNICHIWA READERS OF DOGS AND FLOWERS!! I am proudly to say that the first chapter of my fictional story DOGS AND FLOWERS is now available on this site. Hehehe.. Just go to my profile or click my user name and look for it.. Well, I didn't change it, I just reedited it. I decided to repost it because, I want you all, especially me to remember that, this is my first fanfiction. Well, I will just repost the other chapters to make my mind more playful for the ending chapters and make it more exciting and fun. Hope so. Well, I will just wait for your comments, and suggestion. No Flamers Pls..


End file.
